Historia de fantasmas
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Débil en vida, Jack Spicer no descansa en paz después de su muerte. Básicamente, quería escribir una historia de fantasmas y Jack es mi víctima. T por la sangrienta y violenta muerte se Jack.
1. Para dormir

-¿Estás lista para colocar las Jack-Linternas y el budín(1), Bao?- preguntó el Maestro Yaoh. La niña china asintió con energía. Dragón del Viento en entrenamiento, la pequeña niña mostraba un talento asombroso con su poder elemental. Bao agarro una Jack-Linterna, casi tan grande como ella, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de frente del templo Xiaolin.

-Mike, Greta, Ali, ¡vengan aquí a ayudarnos a colocar las calabazas!- llamó, contoneándose por el camino.

Los otros Dragones en entrenamiento se agruparon despacio. Agarraron Jack-Linternas y siguieron a la niña, excepto el Dragón de la tierra.

-¿Por zé el budín?- preguntó Greta, con sus palabras teñidas con un distintivo acento germano –Ez Halloveen, pod lo ze enziendo las calabazaz, ¿pero pod zé el budín?- los otros tres dragones pararon y la miraron.

-Oh, Greta, ¡¿acaso no sabes?! ¡El budín es para mantener satisfecho al fantasma!- anunció Bao.

-¿El fanzazma?-

-Sí, ¿no lo has oído?- el acento encrespado de Mike rodó por los alrededores –El Templo Xiaolin está encantado por al fantasma de Jack Spicer- le sonrió abiertamente el Dragón de Agua a la chica rubia.

-¿Jack Zpicer?-

-¡No me digas que nunca has oído la leyenda de Jack Spicer!- dijo Ali.

-Oh, ¡debemos narrar cuentos de fantasmas!- chilló Bao -¡Después que pongamos las Jack-Linternas y el budín, deberíamos retirarnos a las cámaras dormitorio y contar la historia!-

-Qué tontería- gruñó Ali –Es sólo una historia para asustar a los niños-

El Maestro Yaoh levantó una ceja hacia el chico marroquí. El monje instructor era todavía relativamente joven. En sus treinta y tantos años, debería ser calmado, maduro y sabio, pero todavía sentía algo de culpabilidad cuando tenía que bajarle los humos al Dragón de Fuego.

-Te aseguro, Ali, que la inoportuna muerte y encantamiento de Jack Spicer al templo no es nada más que la verdad-

-Si es verdad, ¿por qué Dojo no lo dijo?- preguntó Ali, poniendo su calabaza en las puertas exteriores del templo –Estaba vivo cien años atrás; si sucedió, debería ser él quien nos lo cuente. Él estaba allí-

-Sí, él estaba allí Ali. Es por eso que no puede contarlo; Dojo conoció a Jack Spicer y a los Dragones Xiaolin en persona. Es muy doloroso para él- el Maestro Yaoh sonrió –Dejen sus Jack-Linternas, y vayan a las cámaras dormitorio- el monje se dio vuelta y volvió al templo apropiado.

Greta puso la taza de budín entre las dos calabazas más grandes, equilibrando una cuchara encima.

-¿Diene que zer budín de banana?- preguntó a nadie en particular.

Los cuatro monjes se reunieron alrededor de la pila de fuego central de la cámara dormitorio. Las luces eléctricas estaban apagadas, así que la única luz era dada por el suave fuego. Los Dragones Xiaolin en entrenamiento sacaron sus almohadas y sábanas, y las pusieron en posición para oír una buena historia de fantasmas. Mike se había fortificado a sí mismo con un bol de pochocho acaramelado, que repartió con generosidad.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!- exclamó Bao -¡Esta será la primera vez que voy a escuchar la historia completa de Jack Spicer! ¡El Maestro Yaoh siempre decía que yo era demasiado joven y asustadiza antes!-

-Sólo escuché fragmentos y pedazos- dijo Mike –Esta será la primera vez que escucharé la versión autorizada-

-Tonto- murmuró Ali.

El Maestro Yaoh se volvió a los Dragones reunidos. El fuego detrás de él le daba al monje una sombra perturbadora. Su voz era fría cuando habló y, por un momento, parecía menos como el maestro Yaoh, y más como el peligroso guerrero que podría ser.

-Presten atención a mis palabras, jóvenes Dragones; esto no es sólo una historia de fantasmas, sino también un cuento admonitorio. Todo lo que les pasó a los Dragones Xiaolin cien años atrás fue causado por su propio descuido. Y su falta de experiencia. Todo empezó una semana antes de Haloween…-

.-.

-¡Chase Young, vas a caer!- chilló Raimundo, señalando con el dedo al señor del mal.

-Grandes palabras, joven monje. ¿De verdad crees que ustedes cuatro pueden derrotarme?- el señor dragón sonrió con desprecio. Unos cuantos felinos estaban formados detrás de él, pero era más que nada para mostrar. El gran Chase Young no necesitaba ayuda para derrotar a los monjes. Lo sabía y ellos lo sabían. La única razón por la que no se había teletransportado dentro de la bóveda, y tomado la Cola de Serpiente bajo sus propias narices, era porque de ésta forma era más divertido.

-¡Con nuestros poderes Wudai y la fuera de nuestra unión, podemos derrotar cualquier cosa!- declaró Omi, inflando su pecho amarillo.

-¡Sí! ¡Así que vete antes que te mandemos en paquete!- agregó Kimiko.

-Así es; ¡sal de aquí!- dijo Clay.

-Creo que no; al menos, no hasta que tenga lo que he venido a buscar-

-¡Entonces deberás hacerlo sobre tu cráneo (2)!- bramó Omi Hubo una larga pausa. Omi siempre hablaba con su propia jerga, pero ésta vez estaba más allá de todo reconocimiento.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Él quiso decir: ¡sobre nuestros cadáveres!- chilló una nueva voz.

Los cuatro monjes y Chase Young se dieron vuelta para ver a Jack Spicer de pie en el jardín del Templo Xiaolin. El auto proclamado joven genio del mal estaba tomando ventaja de la presencia de Chase para incursionar en la bóveda de los monjes, o tenía una increíble sincronización. Sus brazos estaban llenos de Shen-Gong-Wu robados.

-¿Jack Spicer?- Omi identificó al a-veces-villano por su nombre completo, como era su costumbre.

-¡Hombre(3)! ¡Estás robando todos nuestros Wu!- graznó Rai en protesta.

-Oh, ¡como si nunca hubieran entrado en mi casa sin permiso!-

-¿Spicer? ¿Tienes la Cola de Serpiente?- preguntó Chase.

Jack miró hacia el hatillo en sus brazos. Estaba usando el Velo de Sombras como una clase de honda. Las Garras del tigre dorado, el Orbe de Tornami y la Espina de Rayo estaban visibles, con pequeños y menos obvios wu empacados a su alrededor. El mango distintivo de la Cola de serpiente estaba en segundo plano.

-Um… No lo creo- intentó.

Momentos después Jack estaba volando por el jardín, por la fuerza del golpe de Chase Young. La Cola de serpiente estaba en la mano del señor dragón. Los wu robados se esparcieron por el suelo. Jack rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando en cuatro patas, y empezó a juntar todos los Shen-Gong-Wu que podía.

-Bueno, fue incluso más fácil de lo que anticipé- anunció Chase con una sonrisa torcida –Los dejaré ahora. Traten de jugar bonito, niños- el dragón Heylin se teleportó, llevándose sus gatos sirvientes de la jungla con él. Por un minuto o algo así, nadie se movió. Entonces, como si fuera uno, los cuatro guerreros Wudai se volvieron para encarar a Jack Spicer.

-¡Jack! ¡Desperdicio de oxígeno!- gritó Kimiko.

-¡Por ti, Chase Young podrá completar su nefasto plan! Er, cualquiera que sea- anunció Omi, desinflándose un poco.

-¡Spicer, eres tan bienvenido como un zorrino en una fiesta de jardín!-

-Hombre, ¡deja de robarnos nuestros wu mientras te insultamos!- chilló Raimundo.

-Quizás no soy muy popular, ¡pero tengo el Rebanador de sombras!- Jack levantó el wu sobre su cabeza -¡Rebanador de sombras! ¡Rebanador de sombras! ¡Rebanador de sombras! ¡Rebanador de sombras!-Spicer continuó activando el wu, llenando el jardín con copias de Jack Spicer.

-¡Nos vemos después, perdedores Xiaolin!- se rieron al unísono.

-¡No realmente! ¡Espada de la tormenta!- Raimundo sacó su wu elemental en un afilado barrido. La fuerza de los vientos del tifón rasgó una docena de copias de Jack como si fueran muñecas de papel.

-¡Bastón shimo!- Omi extendió su bastón de hielo hasta una longitud increíble, golpeando a su paso las sombras de Jack y cualquier cosa que estuviera en el camino.

-¡Flechas gorrión!- misiles de fuego cubrieron el jardín, poniendo a varios árboles en llamas, al igual que unas cuantas sombras de Jack.

-¡Big Bang Meteorang!- el corpulento vaquero mandó su wu a través de la última de las copias de Jack. El boomerang volvió a su mano -¡Woo-wee! Creo que esta es una forma de…- Clay abrió la boca de repente. El Dragón de Tierra se quedó mirando su arma, asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Clay? Acaso has…. ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Kimiko llevó sus manos a cubrirse la boca. El Big Bang Meteorang estaba cubierto de sangre. Los monjes se quedaron quietos, y luego miraron al jardín.

Jack todavía estaba erguido, de momento. El adolescente gótico estaba tambaleándose a través de la puerta, con sangre chorreando bajo su larga chaqueta. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de qué lo había golpeado, y simplemente estaba respondiendo a su instintiva urgencia de huir. Entonces sus rodillas temblaron como si le hubieran cortado los hilos.

-Oh mi Dios… ¡Jack!- Clay dejó caer su ensangrentado wu, y corrió hacia el villano herido. Los otros monjes lo siguieron.

Jack Spicer yacía en una piscina de sangre que se expandía con rapidez, con sus inquietos miembros crispándose, como si intentara deducir qué le había pasado. De alguna parte, el joven halló fuerzas para rodar hasta quedar de espaldas. La sangre goteaba de la boca del adolescente gótico. Jack levantó una mano ensangrentada frente a su cara, con gran confusión escrita en sus rasgos.

-¡Jack! ¡No trates de moverte, hombre, sólo quédate quieto!- chilló Raimundo, abriendo el abrigo del adolescente para examinar los daños -¡Dios mío(4)!-

El Big Bang Meteorang había dado de lleno en el cuerpo de Jack. La columna del joven albino se había salvado, pero no había forma que el agujero abierto hubiese fallado sus pulmones y estómago. La sangre chorreaba fuera de la herida en un torrente. El adolescente empezó a respirar en ásperas bocanadas.

-¡Oh, Diohs(5), Jack, lo lamento tanto!- chilló Clay, con lágrimas empezando a fluir de sus ojos azules. El vaquero se arrodilló al otro lado del pelirrojo, intentando ver cómo ayudar a través de sus lágrimas.

-¿Hola? ¿Emergencias? ¡Necesito una ambulancia en el templo Xiaolin justo ahora!- Kimiko había sacado su celular y le estaba dando buen uso –Nuestro amigo está malherido; ¡ha perdido mucha sangre!-

Rai arrancó su querido cinturón de líder y lo presionó sobre la herida. Era como echar un vaso de agua a un incendio forestal. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus propios ojos, y el brasileño sacudió a Spicer por el hombro.

-¡Quédate despierto, Jack! ¡Quédate conmigo!-

Clay agregó su propio cinturón a la mojada masa del pecho y el estómago de Jack. El gran tejano aplicó tanta presión como se atrevía, intentando bloquear el lago de sangre extendiéndose por las piedras blancas del jardín.

-Ngo f-frío- susurró el pelirrojo, haciendo volar burbujas de sangre con su aliento.

-¡La ambulancia está en camino, Jack! ¡Sólo quédate con nosotros!- gritó Rai, intentando mantenerse en la línea de los deslumbrados ojos rojos.

-¿Rai?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, hombre?-

-¿T-Te… gusta… M-My Chemical Romance?-

-¿Quieres halar de música _ahora_?- Raimundo casi se rió. Casi.

-Tienen - tienen una… una canción… ll-llamada "Teenagers"…-

-No la he escuchado- el brasileño levantó la mirada. La sirena de una ambulancia resonaba fuera de las colinas que rodeaban el Templo.

-Amo ésa c-canción…- ahora las burbujas de sangre salían de la nariz de Jack. Clay todavía estaba aplicando presión, y parecía estar ayudando. El vaquero todavía estaba sollozando sin control, pero no dejaba que eso lo detuviera para ser útil. Kimiko todavía estaba en el teléfono con los servicios de emergencia y Omi… Omi sólo estaba ahí, mirando al inimaginable horror ante él.

-Bueno, cuando te mejores, la vamos a escuchar juntos, ¿okay?- dijo Rai. La ambulancia estaba en los terrenos del templo ahora. Dos paramédicos en crujientes uniformes blancos salieron de la parte trasera, con equipamiento médico listo.

-Huh- resopló Jack, rociando sangre en la mejilla del brasileño –S-sólo asegúrate… asegúrate que la toquen… en mi f-funeral-

-¡No! ¡No, tu no vas a morir!- gritó Raimundo.

Entonces los paramédicos los apartaron, aplicando presión, poniendo un respirador sobre la boca del pelirrojo y llevándolo a una camilla, rumbo al hospital.

-¡Vas a estar bien, Jack! ¡Vamos a escuchar ésa canción juntos!- lo llamó Raimundo. Los paramédicos cargaron al impasible gótico en la parte trasera del vehículo y arrancaron hacia el camino que llevaba al hospital.

Los cuatro dragones miraron en silencio mientras la ambulancia, con las luces encendiéndose y las sirenas sonando. No hablaron ni una palabra entre ellos mientras rastreaban el progreso del vehículo. Justo antes de perderse de vista entre las colinas, las luces y la sirena se apagaron.

Kimiko se ahogó, dándose la vuelta para correr al templo. Clay cayó de rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo, con la frente en la tierra. Raimundo bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué apagaron las luces?- preguntó Omi, quieto. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero no estaba sollozando abiertamente. No todavía -¿Por qué apagaron la sirena? ¿Cómo va a saber la gente que tiene que apartarse del camino?- el Dragón de Agua se acercó a su líder, tirando de las piernas del pantalón de Rai -¿Raimundo? ¿Por qué apagaron las luces y la sirena?-

-Porque ahora no hay apuro, Omi- susurró el brasileño, sin levantar su cabeza.

-¡Pero Jack necesita ir al hospital cuanto antes! ¿Cómo es que no pueden apurarse ahora? ¿Por qué…?-

-Jack está muerto, Omi-

Los ojos del pequeño monje amarillo se abrieron. Se quedó mirando a Raimundo, impactado. Detrás de él, Clay estaba empezando a sollozar; quebrados, fuertes sollozos que agitaban su cuerpo entero.

-¿Muerto? P-pero, ¡eso no puede ser! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Clay no quería-_nosotros_ no queríamos! ¡Jack no pude estar muerto!-

-Omi… Lo está. Ve y llora- susurró Raimundo, arrodillándose. El brasileño puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Omi, y lo atrajo hacia él. Después de un momento, el pequeño monje empezó a llorar -¡Clay! ¡Clay! ¡Clay!- el vaquero levantó la mirada. El brasileño lo agarró por el brazo y lo empujó en un fuerte abrazo.

Juntos, los tres muchachos se mecieron y lloraron en el jardín medio destruido, y lleno de sangre. Se lamentaron por la muerte de un muchacho quien había sido enemigo y su mejor, y más molesto, amigo para peor. Eran las 7:32 p.m.

.-.

.-.

(1) Si bien en la serie se tradujo como budín –y así lo voy a dejar- una traducción más entendible sería "postre", de ésos hechos con leche, que vienen en vasitos plásticos. Los más conocidos en Argentina serían los Serenito, Sancorito, etc.

(2) Omi dijo otra frase, pero la traducción literal perdía la esencia de su significado, así que lo traduje como leyeron, que conserva la intención.

(3) Raimundo, en realidad, dice "dude", lo cual dignifica algo así como "compa". Pero "hombre" era más entendible dado el contexto y los personajes.

(4) En castellano (portugués) en el original.

(5) No, no es una falta ortográfica, ya que la situación amerita ciertos cambios en el humor del vaquero.

Nuevo fanfic de Red Lioness, casi casi empezando mis vacaciones (el mes más esperado del año) con materias aprobadas y lista para recargar energía para el año que viene. Este capítulo fue corto y sencillo de traducir, y lo mismo los siguientes capítulos, así que voy a seguir traduciendo semana a semana, así me tomo un descanso creativo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Percance para soñar

El funeral de Jack Spicer fue tres días después. Los monjes se presentaron temprano, resplandecientes y sombríos en sus túnicas formales. Omi empezó a llorar tan pronto como vio el ataúd. Clay parecía haberse apagado. El vaquero no había dicho más de dos palabras en los últimos tres días. El Dragón rubio tiró del borde de su Stetson (2) negro sobre sus ojos azules y mantuvo su mirada en el piso.

Había más gente de la que los monjes esperaban; un grupo de muchachos de la edad de Jack llegaron, y todos usaban los mismos blazers negros y pantalones con cintas rojas. Parecían aburridos hasta la muerte. Rai comprendió que eran, probablemente, compañeros de clase del pelirrojo. No supieron nunca que fuera a la escuela. Megan también estaba allí. La mimada niña demandaba atención y juguetes, olvidando el hecho que Jack estaba muerto. El Sr. Spicer se acercó al ataúd una vez, y se pasó el resto del servicio sentado en la esquina, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo. La Sra. Spicer se instaló cerca del ataúd, sollozando alto que su bebé estaba muerto.

Los cuatro monjes se acercaron al ataúd. Jack ni siquiera lucía como Jack. Su salvaje pelo había sido peinado con pulcritud, su delineador había sido retirado, y su uniforme de escuela reemplazaba su raído abrigo.

-Luce como Jack Bueno- murmuró Kimiko, y dio una risita semi-histérica que se transformó en un sollozo –Éramos tan malos con él, incluso cuando era Jack Bueno-

-Seguimos haciéndonos fuertes. Olvidamos que él no tenía quien lo entrenara- susurró Omi, ronco, poniéndose en puntas de pie –Nos volvimos tan fuertes que olvidamos que él era débil-

-Él sólo seguía luchando- susurró Raimundo –No tenía habilidades, sus robots no eran tan buenos, y ni siquiera estaba sano del todo. ¿Por qué continuaba luchando? ¿No se dio cuenta que podía morir?-

-Deberíamos darle el Bastón del Mono- murmuró Clay –Siempre fue su wu favorito. Podríamos enterrarlo con él-

-¿Y si Chase o Wuya lo quieren?- preguntó Kimiko -¿Crees que dudarán en robar su tumba?-

-Traje éstos- Omi mostró los anteojos de Jack. El lente izquierdo estaba quebrado y la banda estaba raída, pero el monje le había agregado otra banda, ligando la nueva a la original –Será más Jack Spicer con sus lentes-

Raimundo levantó al Dragón de Agua y Omi deslizó los anteojos bajo las manos del pelirrojo.

-Así está mejor- dijo Rai –Así-así está mucho mejor-

-Estás estorbando el tráfico- los monjes miraron hacia atrás para ver a los compañeros de clase de Jack, enfilados para ver el cuerpo. Estaban dirigidos por tres monjes y un sacerdote católico. El portavoz era un chico alto de pelo negro con piel tan pálida como la de Jack. Ni siquiera le dio una mirada al ataúd.

-Nos disculpamos- dijo Omi –Tomaremos nuestros asientos para el servicio-

Los Dragones Xiaolin se retiraron y tomaron sus asientos, excepto por Raimundo. Dudando, se acercó a la Sra. Spicer. Sentía como si fuera a su propia ejecución. ¿Qué suponía que iba a decir? ¿"Lamentamos haber matado a su hijo; fue una especie de accidente, oh, ya que estamos, con su último aliento me pidió que me asegurara que tocarían su canción favorita en su funeral"?

-¿S-Señora?-

La Sra. Spicer levantó la vista por sobre su monogramado kercheif (3) de mano. Su maquillaje estaba impecable, y por un segundo Rai se preguntó cómo mantenía su delineador de correrse (1) mientras lloraba. La Sra. Spicer le dio al brasileño una mirada estimativa.

-Eres del Templo Xiaolin, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, señora-

-Ahí fue donde-ahí fue donde mi Jackie…- se cortó en seco, enterrando su cara en su hanky (4) decorado.

-S-sí señora- raspó Rai, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta. La imagen de la Sra. Spicer estaba empezando a bailar y brillar a través de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verdes-

-¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba estudiando artes marciales!- sollozó la mujer -¡Ahora, por alguna especie de estúpido accidente de entrenamiento…!-

Raimundo no dijo nada. Un "accidente de entrenamiento" era la mentira que el Templo usó para no permitir a las autoridades encerrarlos en la granja feliz. Ninguno hubiera creído que el gótico local estaba planeando conquistar el mundo a través de ítems mágicos llamados Shen-Gong-Wu.

-¿E-era bueno? ¿En Kung fu o cualquier cosa?- preguntó la Sra. Spicer.

-No- admitió Rai –Apestaba- una risita traidora se abrió paso por su garganta antes de morir –É-él era muy bueno en estilo mono- ofreció el brasileño, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo _amable_ sobre Jack Spicer.

-Estilo mono… - repitió la Sra. Spicer, moviendo su cabeza –No creo que Jack pudiera llegar a ser un mono muy convincente-

Raimundo se rió entonces. La Sra. Spicer lo miró rápido, pero su expresión se suavizó cuando reconoció el extraño tono de "reír o volverse loco" Rai se ahogó, cambiando de repente risas por sollozos. El Dragon Xiaolin enterró su cara en sus manos y lloró con más fervor que nunca antes.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, querido- la Sra. Spicer se levantó y llevó a Raimundo a un abrazo muy perfumado –E-Estoy feliz de saber que mi Jackie tenía un buen amigo como tú-

-¡Yo _no fui_ un buen amigo! ¡Me burlé de él y me reí de él! ¡Cuando vino a entrenar, hice sus quehaceres aún más difíciles aunque me alegraba que él estuviera allí!- insistió Rai.

-Estoy segura que Jackie sabe-sabía que te preocupabas por él.- dijo la Sra. Spicer, frotando la espalda de Rai –Sé que él te consideró un amigo incluso si le diste momentos duros. Conociendo a Jackie, estoy segura que dio tanto bien como recibió…-

Sobándose la nariz, Raimundo asintió con debilidad. La Sra. Spicer continuó frotándole la espalda al chico brasileño.

-Bueno, de verdad entrenan duro- murmuró ella. Las manos manicuradas de la mujer trazaron los músculos bien formados de la espalda de Rai apreciativamente. Sólo pudo conectar sus ojos con los azules de la Sra. Spicer en franco horror. ¿Estaba coqueteándole a un amigo de su hijo en el _funeral de su propio hijo_?

El Dragón del Viento se extrajo a sí mismo con rapidez y voló hacia sus compañeros, con todos los pensamientos acerca de la canción de Jack olvidados.

De algún modo lograron pasar el servicio, y esperaron con respeto mientras el ataúd de Jack era bajado a la tierra.

Raimundo no podía recordar si alguien habló. Todo el camino de vuelta al Templo, cada Dragon Xiaolin se mantuvo en silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El silencio permaneció intacto mientras regresaban a sus respectivas cámaras de dormir. Kimiko prendió su radio.

Rai dejó vagar a su mente mientras la música lavaba todo de ellos. No sabía qué pensó o por cuánto tiempo. Lloró unas veces, confundidas, desconcertadas lágrimas sin fuerza detrás.

El pensamiento que nunca le había pedido a la madre de Jack que tocara la canción que el genio maligno había pedido lo golpeó de repente.

Igualmente súbita fue la realización que la canción que tocaban en la radio erala que Jack había mencionado.

'_They_ _said all teenagers scare (Dicen que todos los adolescentes asustan)_

_The_ _living shit out of me (La mierda viviente fuera de mi)_

_They_ _could care less (Podría importarle menos)_

_As long as someone'll bleed (Tanto como alguien sangrara)_

_So darken your clothes (Así que oscurece tus ropas)_

_Or_ _strike a violent pose (O forzar una pose violenta)_

_Maybe_ _they'll leave you alone, but not me.' (Quizás te dejarán solo, pero yo no)_

Raimundo no supo cómo reconoció la canción; nunca la había oído antes. No era su tipo de música. Esperaba, en una inconexa, vana manera que Jack no estuviese loco.

'_The_ _boys and girls in a clique (Los chicos y chicas en una asociación)_

_The_ _awful names that they stick (Los incómodos nombres que despreciaban)_

_You're_ _never gonna fit in much, kid (Nunca encajarás en mucho, chico)_

_But_ _if you're troubled and hurt (Pero si estás en problemas y lastimado)_

_What_ _you got under your short (Lo que está debajo de ti, pronto)_

_Will_ _make them __**pay**__**for the things that they did.**__' (Los hará __**pagar por las cosas que hicieron**_

Rai sintió un escalofrío. Si saber de verdad por qué, rodó sobre uno de sus lados y miró a su reloj.

Eran las 7:32 p.m.

.-.

.-.

(1) Si hay alguna persona nativa de España, o que esté viviendo en ése país, esto no es una falta de respeto. "Correrse" significa, al menos en Argentina, moverse de un lugar a otro, algo asó como "desplazarse", por lo general distancias muy cortas.

(2) Es un sombrero, conocido como el clásico sombrero de vaquero yanqui.

(3) Es una especie de pañuelo grande de vestir.

(4) Es otro tipo de pañuelo de vestir, para mujeres.

**Hiwatari**: bueno, depende de lo que consideres "mejora". Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Candy002**: es que todavía está publicándose, y quedan varios capítulos por delante por traducir. No creo que este fanfic sea yaoi, ni siquiera con tintes de. Y no te hagas problema, que este espacio es para expresarse, y yo ye sentí igual al leerlo por primera vez. Y no sabría decirte si pasa algo con Chase, porque no he leído todos los capítulos publicados hasta la fecha. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena (Shadir)**: Seee, lo poco que leí da miedo, así que yo también espero leer más. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Como dije antes, capítulo corto (muy corto, para ser honesta) y fácil de traducir. Y como me dejaron comentarios muy rápido en el capítulo anterior (y diciéndoles que les gustó) hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, y ya saben, halagos por la historia a **RedLioness**.

**Editado**: puse la letra traducida de la canción, así se entiende mejor su significado en la historia. Y por cierto, esta NO es la letra de la canción "Teenagers"

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Si alguna vez dejo este mundo vivo

Poco más de una semana después, Clay Bailey dejó el Templo Xiaolin. El gentil vaquero simplemente no había sido el mismo desde la muerte de Jack. Y ahora se encaminaba de vuelta a Texas.

-¡Clay! ¡No! ¡No te vayas!- rogó Omi, abrazado a la rodilla de Clay.

-Tengo que hacerlo, compañero- pronunció con tristeza el rubio –Maté a un hombre. No sólo eso, sino que maté a un hombre débil quien sólo estaba intentando escapar. Si Jack y yo hubiéramos estado peleando cara a cara, hubiera sido diferente. Hubiéramos sido dos guerreros enfrentándose y una muerte en batalla. No asesinato. Pero no estuvimos así, no fue así y así es. Tengo que irme, Omi-

-¡Clay, sólo era Jack Spicer! ¡No huyas por él!- rogó Kimiko.

El tejano hizo una pausa para darle a la Dragón de Fuego una mirada incrédula.

-No estoy huyendo, Kimiko. Sólo necesito aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza antes de siquiera pensar en luchar de nuevo. Por la forma en que me siento ahora mismo, no creo que tenga el corazón para levantar mi mano contra nadie-

-Hey, lo entiendo, hombre- dijo Rai -¡Pero regresa si te sientes mejor! ¡Dojo siempre estará listo para recogerte! ¿Verdad, Dojo?-

-¡Por supuesto!- lloriqueó el dragón místico, creciendo hasta su forma voladora –Lo que sea por mis amigos- una lágrima de veintidós litros y medio (1) se estrelló contra las piedras del piso, haciendo que Rai y Kimiko saltaran para atrás, alarmados.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas!- reiteró Omi, enterrando su cara en la pierna del pantalón de Clay. El Dragón de Tierra dejó gimotear al muchacho más pequeño por un minuto, entonces se zafó tan gentilmente como pudo y subió a bordo de Dojo.

Se las arreglaron para alcanzar las alturas antes que Clay estallara en lágrimas.

.-.

Unos días después, los tres Dragones Xiaolin restantes volvieron al Templo desde la Montaña de la Muerte.

-¡Chase Young es un oponente formidable!- anunció Omi –Estoy sorprendido que hayamos recuperado la Cola de Serpiente sin Clay-

-Conociendo a Chase, probablemente sea el paso 30 en un retorcido plan- suspiró Raimundo. Palmeó al ahora entristecido Omi en el hombro –No te preocupes, pequeño. Clay regresará; sólo necesita asumir algunas cosas. También te sentirías atormentado si… si _eso_ te hubiera pasado a ti-

-No puedo creer que esté así de perturbado por Jack Spicer- dijo Kimiko rotundamente.

Raimundo se tensó. El brasileño se giró para mirar sobre su hombro a su compañera guerrera, incrédulo.

-¡Kimiko!-

-¡¿Qué?! Odiamos al chico cuando estaba vivo, ¿y ahora que está muerto se supone que debemos estar todos destrozados?-

-¡Jack Spicer no era malo de verdad! ¡Sólo débil y patético!- protestó Omi.

-¡No hables mal de los muertos, tú!- chilló Rai, sin estar seguro de a quién gritarle primero -¡El _murió_ justo en nuestro camino! ¡Si siguen hablando mal de él por allí, algo malo va a pasar!-

-¿Algo malo?- coreó Omi, con sus ojos ensanchándose -¿C-como qué?-

-Sí, Omi, ¡Jack Spicer volverá y nos cazará!- resopló Kimiko, agitando una mano.

Raimundo sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

-¡No digas eso!- gritó el brasileño.

-¿Qué? ¿No decir que el fantasma de Jack volverá de más allá de la tumba para vengarse?- se mofó Kimiko -¡Eres tan supersticioso!-

Rai se adelantó un poco en la Montaña de la Muerte, intentando tomar distancia de la chica quien estaba pintando el cartel oculto "patéame" en su propia frente.

-¿C-creen que Jack Spicer comió antes de venir al Templo?- preguntó Omi.

Viento y Fuego pararon y miraron hacia Agua.

-¿Huh?- preguntó Rai.

-¿C-creen que murió hambriento?- preguntó el chino, con lágrimas llenándole los ojos –¡Si murió con un estómago vacío, se volverá un espíritu hambriento! ¡Ahora vagará para siempre!-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Rai, con su voz subiendo en horror.

-Omi, esa es una leyenda china. Jack era estadounidense- dijo Kimiko rotundamente.

-¡Nació en China! ¡Él me lo dijo!-

-Esos fantasmas hambrientos; ¿pueden lastimarte?- preguntó Rai.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Es por eso que un bol de arroz siempre es ofrecido en los funerales!- Omi tomó aire, haciendo ruido -¡No había arroz en el funeral de Jack!-

-¡Oh no!-

-¡Ustedes dos son ridículos!- resopló Kimiko -¡Jack no va a regresar para cazarnos! De hecho- la chica japonesa abrió los brazos como si se dirigiese al universo entero -¡Por la presente, _invito_ al fantasma de Jack Spicer a venir a buscar su venganza contra nosotros!

-¡**No**!- aullaron Raimundo y Omi al mismo tiempo, abrazándose con fuerza el uno al otro.

Contra viento y marea, nada pasó. El Sol continuó brillando, los pájaros siguieron cantando, y grandes cosas negras no vinieron a arrebatarlos de donde estaban.

-¿Ven?- ofreció Kimiko.

-¡Acabas de maldecirnos!- chilló Raimundo, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-¡Oh, basta ya! ¡Las tonterías acerca de Jack cazándonos son tan probables como ése autoestopista que está dando el paseo todo el camino hasta aquí!- gritó la Dragón de Fuego, gesticulando a una solitaria figura de pie a un lado del sucio camino, con un pulgar levantado.

Omi estaba llorando en este punto. Rai abrazó al más pequeño, rechazando significativamente a Kimiko.

-Bien- gruñó Kimi, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-¿Kimiko?-

-¿Qué, Rai?-

El Dragón de Viento hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si realmente no quisiera saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué autoestopista?-

Kimiko se las arregló para no mirar a su alrededor. Rai sólo estaba intentando asustarla. Si ella miraba, significaría que ella creía que Jack estaba volviendo.

-No eres gracioso, Rai- ladró.

.-.

Unas horas después, un granjero local que entregaba una carga de cerdos al Templo Xiaolin pasó por el mismo tramo del camino. Al hombre se le ocurrió mirar por su espejo retrovisor. Se quedó rígido y apartó la mirada, pero sus ojos volvieron al espejo.

Un pálido joven en un raído abrigo negro estaba sentado en la parte trasera del tractor, con todos los cerdos. Su cabello rojo estaba echado sobre sus ojos y un par de lentes amarillos estaban colgados de su cuello, con el lente izquierdo roto. El granjero pudo ver dónde la vieja correa había sido sustituida por una nueva.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para ver por la ventana trasera del tractor. ¿Cómo había subido el chico? Él no había parado desde que dejara su granja y… no había nada más que cerdos en la parte trasera del tractor. El granjero miró de nuevo por el espejo, pero eso confirmó lo que sus ojos acababan de decirle.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el granjero volvió su atención de nuevo al camino. No debió haberle prestado atención de cerca; era un truco de las sombras bajo los árboles o algo.

Fue muy astuto de parte del granjero pensar eso.

Porque si _realmente_ hubiera prestado atención, habría notado que todos sus cerdos estaban aplastados contra la parte trasera del camión y, como un cerdo, estaban determinados a no meter una pata en el asunto.

.-.

Kimiko se sentó en el jardín de meditación por sí misma, en silencio. No era que ella no creyera en fantasmas; ella creía. Tenía que hacerlo, después de todas las cosas que había visto.

Pero el hecho era que Wuya había sido una bruja increíblemente poderosa, quien había aterrorizado al mundo antiguo, y su forma fantasmal era incapaz de hacer algo más que molestar a Jack. ¿Qué podría hacer Jack? ¡Nada, por eso! ¡Jack no podría hacer nada! Siempre era nada, simplemente él no se había dado cuenta de ello cuando estaba vivo.

-Me alegro que esté muerto- dijo con petulancia –Ahí está: lo dije-

Había pasos en las piedras del pavimento detrás de ella. Kimiko se dio vuelta, mortificada al haber sido atrapada, diciendo lo que ella siempre admitiría que era algo horrible.

No había nadie allí.

La chica japonesa frunció el entrecejo, y luego se encogió de hombros. Clay debe de haber estado practicando sus Patadas Sísmicas. Desde la distancia, los golpes embotados se parecían un poco a pasos.

Un tono musical llamó su atención. El PDA de Kimiko estaba emitiendo una señal sonora para llamar la atención. Era muy temprano para que su amiga Keiko hubiera salido de la escuela, pero quizás se había escapado.

_NotthePoet1925: Gracias por la invitación._

Kimiko frunció el entrecejo. No había invitado a este chico a chatear. Pero, bastante segura, en el tope de la pantalla leyó;

_KajiOnna357 ha invitado a NotthePoet1925_

Extraño.

_KajiOnna357: Lo siento, debemos habernos cruzado de línea. Realmente yo no te invité._

_NotthePoet1925: Sí lo hiciste._

Kimiko frunció el ceño de nuevo. Había algo raro acerca de cómo venían los mensajes, pero realmente no podía ponerle un dedo encima. Al menos no le había preguntado por fotos de ella desnuda todavía.

_NotthePoet1925: Podrías haberme llevado._

_KajiOnna357: ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_NotthePoet1925: Estaba tomando un paseo, pero nadie me vio excepto tú._

Kimiko sintió un escalofrío.

_NotthePoet1925: Kimiko_

Kimiko logró detenerse antes de estrellar el PDA contra el banco de piedra en que estaba sentada.

-¡Maldito Raimundo!- gritó. Sin otro pensamiento, la Dragón de Fuego se paró y fue en busca del monje brasileño. Cuando escuchó su voz a través de una ventana, Kimiko corrió para reñirlo.

-¡No eres gracioso, Raimundo!- aulló Kimiko -¡¿Cuán tonta crees que soy?! ¡Te hiciste un nombre falso de pantalla y pretender que eras Jack, y apuesto que pensaste que eras un genio!-

La chica japonesa estaba tan metida en gritarle a Rai que no notó ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo cómo Rai chilló, y se hizo más pequeño, acurrucado en una pelota tan pequeña como fuera posible.

-¡¿Cómo si no supiera al instante que eras tú?! ¡Eres un idiota inmaduro, Rai! ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es revisar el ISP y rastrear a la computadora…! que estás… us-sando…-

Kimiko se apagó despacio. De pronto se dio cuenta que Raimundo estaba hecho un ovillo, intentando esconderse detrás de una toalla porque estaba, de hecho, desnudo. Estaba desnudo porque estaba en la ducha. En el baño de _hombres_, para ser exacto.

Kimiko sintió arder sus mejillas con un súbito sonrojo.

Rai se le acercó lo suficiente para gritarle a su compañera de equipo.

-Dios mío (2) ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! ¡Sal de aquí sal de aquí sal de aquí sal de aquí!

Kimiko se dio vuelta, con su cara tan roja como un tomate. Rápida, fue de nuevo fuera, manteniendo sus ojos pegados al suelo. Había otros monjes bañándose, y una ráfaga de amarillo le hizo saber que Omi estaba ahí, también. Ella iba a escuchar **mucho** sobre esto al Maestro Fung.

La Dragón de fuego corrió de nuevo hacia el jardín, y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Su PDA chilló por atención.

_NotthePoet1925: No pienses que Rai se ducha con una computadora._

Esto se lo aclaró. Los mensajes no estaban estallando en la pantalla; estaban garrapateadas a través de la ventana, una letra a la vez, como si fuesen tipeadas directamente en la ventana de mensajes. La mensajería instantánea no funcionaba así.

_NotthePoet1925: Estuviste en el cuarto de los chicos. Ha. Ha. Ha._

El MP3 del PDA se encendió de repente.

'_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me (Los adolescentes asustan a la mierda viviente fuera de mí)_

_They could care less (Podría importarles menos)_

_As long as someone will bleed (Mientras alguien sangrara)_

_So darken your clothes (Así que oscurece tus ropas)_

_Or strike a violent pose (O propón una pose violenta)_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!' (Quizás ellos te dejen solo, ¡pero yo no!)_

Kimiko apagó el aparato con rapidez. El reloj digital brilló antes que la pantalla de LCD se ennegreciera.

Eran las 7:32 pm.

.-.

.-.

(1) Usó el término "cinco galones" y como un galón cuatro litros y medio, cinco galones veintidós litros y medio.

(2) En castellano (portugués) en le original.

**Sani**: lo mismo pensé yo, y cuando hay historias como estas, se merecen una buena traducción (o al menos eso intento) Este fanfic es escalofriante en algunas partes, pero la parte de Rai fue de risa en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**L'AruKu-SPiCeR008**: ahora sí traduje la canción. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, si es que no te colgaste con el anterior. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nupao**: la espera sólo dura una semana, para poder traerte algo bien traducido y con las debidas aclaraciones. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Candy002**: y bueno, no sólo del yaoi se puede vivir… Y este fanfic no es ni difícil de traducir ni tiene capítulos largos. Además, me ayuda a estudiar porque tengo que rendir inglés en la facultad el martes. Sé lo de la opción de respuesta, pero me gusta más así. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: joer, y eso que todavía no leí el último capítulo (aunque terminé de traducir el que sigue y empecé a ver el siguiente) Todo tiene una razón, y más al ver el entorno. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Ésta vez sí, la canción es "Teenagers" de My Chamical Romance.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Cosas que chocan en la noche

Dojo abrió la boca cuando la puerta de la torre que albergada la bóveda de los Shen-Gong-Wu se abrió casi con violencia. No había nadie allí.

-Oh, casi me dan un ataque al corazón- suspiró la criatura mística. Se sintieron pasos por el piso de la bóveda, aunque no había nada visible para hacerlos -¡Avísenme la próxima vez que vayan a jugar con el Velo de sombras!-

No hubo respuesta, pero la bóveda se abrió un poco, los pasos resonando hacia abajo.

-Bien, ¡como quieran!- replicó Dojo –Por otro lado, puedo oír las botas. Sabía que eras tú, Clay-ay-ay…- el dragón se calló.

Había llevado al vaquero a su hogar alrededor de una semana atrás. Kimiko usaba botas a veces, pero los fuertes, pesados pasos definitivamente eran de un varón. El dragón se deslizó hacia delante y se asomó hacia la bóveda. Estaba vacía.

Sabía que debía bajar a la bóveda y chequear para ver si el Velo de sombras estaba en su cajón. Sabía que también debería chequear para asegurarse que la bóveda estaba vacía. Dojo consideró ésas cosas, de verdad.

Pero entonces vino un ruido de rasguños desde _adentro_ de uno de los cajones.

Desde el interior del cajón que alojaba el Bastón del mono, para ser preciso.

Dojo todavía dudaba. Eran Shen-Gong-Wus, después de todo. Hacían cosas raras a veces. Entonces, hubo un largo disparo, como si algo estuviese tratando de sacar el Bastón del mono fuera de su cajón, sin abrirlo primero.

Dojo chilló alarmado y salió disparado hacia la puerta.

.-.

Omi acababa de terminar sus labores y estaba yendo hacia el cuarto de baño cuando se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió.

El Bastón del mono yacía en el medio del camino del jardín.

El Dragón de agua miró alrededor.

-¿Hollllllaaaaaaaa? ¿Raimundo? ¿Kimiko? ¿Maestro Fung? ¡¿Quién acaba de dejar un Shen Gong Wu tirado en el jardín?!- demandó.

Nadie le respondió.

Omi se ofendió y tomó, apresurado, el Bastón del mono, volviendo hacia la bóveda. Sin pausa, abrió la bóveda, pisó fuerte mientras bajaba las escaleras y puso el Bastón de nuevo en su cajón. Una vez hecho esto, el pequeño monje dejó el edificio de la bóveda y volvió a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

A medio camino hacia allí, encontró el Bastón del mono yaciendo en el camino del jardín.

Omi hizo una pausa por un largo, largo tiempo.

Despacio, con cautela, se agachó y juntó el Bastón. Una súbita brisa sopló entre las hojas.

Omi podría jurar que el viento traía una risita maliciosa a sus oídos.

Temblando fuerte, el Dragón de agua se apuró a volver a la bóveda, tiró el Bastón de nuevo en su cajón y lo _azotó_ al cerrarlo. El pequeño monje dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Había un parloteo sordo desde interior del cajón.

Omi sabía, sin duda, que si abría el cajón de piedra, estaría vacío.

Pecando en el lado de la cobardía, Omi se apuró a salía de la bóveda y correr hacia el cuarto de baño.

Pero no cortó camino a través del jardín esta vez.

.-.

-¡Dije que lo sentía!- suspiró Kimiko.

-¡No puedes sólo…correr hacia un tipo de ésa manera!- gruñó Rai.

-Lo siento… Sólo… algo extraño pasó. Pensé que te estabas metiendo conmigo- suspiró la chica japonesa, mirando hacia su PDA.

-¿Algo raro? ¿Como qué?- preguntó el brasileño.

-¡Nada! Es tono, yo sólo… Oí a Clay practicar su Patadas sísmicas y pensé… pensé que sonaban como pasos-

-¿Clay?- la cortó Rai –Clay se ha ido hace una semana. Eso fue ayer, ¿verdad?-

Kimiko se paró en seco, pestañando sorprendida.

Había jurado que había oído… Quizás estaba recordando mal.

-Creo… creo que estaba recordando mal- dijo Kimiko, quieta.

-Awww, Kim, vamos; no tienes que estar tan enojada todo el tiempo. La muerte de Jack nos afectó a todos. Tú también estabas llorando en su funeral. Está bien estar afectada por eso- dijo con suavidad el Dragón del viento.

-¿Enojada? ¡¿Quién está enojada?! ¡No estoy enojada!- gruñó Kimiko.

-Escúchame. Golpéame en la cabeza si quieres, pero creo que sé por qué has estado tan irritada. La muerte de Jack te asustó, demonios, nos asustó a todos. Nos asustó _mal_. Sé cómo odias verte como si fueras vulnerable, pero eres humana, Kimiko. Tienes sentimientos y está bien- dijo el monje brasileño, quieto.

Kimiko lo miró fijo. Sus manos se cerraron a sus lados con fuerza, temblando un poco mientras peleaba con las emociones guerreras en su pecho.

En el banco detrás de ella, su PDA chilló por atención.

La chica japonesa chilló con miedo, saltando hacia Raimundo, Después de un momento, reconoció el tono de su amiga Keiko.

-Oh, oh, es sólo Keiko- abrió la boca, resoplando de alivio.

-¿Kim?- Raimundo se quedó mirando a la chica que lo agarraba, confundido.

Un sonrojo cálido se posó en sus rasgos y ella retrocedió, agarrando su PDA y corriendo por el camino del jardín.

-¿Qué carambolas pasa con ella?-

Mientras el joven líder sacudía la cabeza, su ojo captó un destello de amarillo. Omi estaba caminando por el jardín. Bueno, "caminando" era quizás una palabra muy fuerte. El Dragón Xiaolin del agua se debatía y vigilaba, dándose vuelta como si pensara encontrarse alguien detrás. Gradualmente, estaba caminando hacia Raimundo,

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Raimundo con brusquedad.

-Er… nada. Um, sólo… ¿No sientes como si alguien te estuviese mirando?- preguntó Omi, echando miradas alrededor del jardín.

-_Tú_ me estás mirando-señaló el dragón del viento, pero entonces se detuvo. Ahora que Omi lo mencionaba, había algo que le erizaba el pelo, el espinoso presentimiento de ser observado; ser observado por alguien a quien no le gustabas _en absoluto_.

Raimundo se estremeció.

-¡Sí! ¡Ésa sensación! ¡La he estado sintiendo todo el día!- sollozó el pequeño monje -¡Estaba por tomar un baño, pero entre la repentina urgencia de Kimiko de vernos desnudos y esta sensación estaba muy asustado para hacerlo!-

Raimundo se ahogó, intentando disimular su risa desesperadamente.

-N-no creo que Kimiko vaya hacia nosotros de nuevo, Omi- se rió con disimulo.

El pequeño monje no parecía convencido, mirando alrededor del jardín con nerviosismo.

-¿Tomarías uno conmigo?- preguntó Omi.

Raimundo dejó de reírse de repente.

.-.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Raimundo, juntando jabón y champú.

Omi salpicó dentro de una bañera gigante, su miedo parecía haberse esfumado.

-¡No olvides las toallas, Raimundo! ¡Si la urgencia de Kimiko la supera, debemos ser capaces de poder cubrirnos rápido!-

Rai movió su cabeza, riéndose con disimulo.

-Seguro, Omi-

El brasileño fue hacia el frente del cuarto de baño, donde pilas de linos (1) eran guardados en armarios limpios.

Omi salpicó agua sobre su piel amarilla, estremeciéndose al sentir el agua caliente en su piel. Entonces se estremeció de nuevo, y no por el agradable sentimiento de agua tibia.

Ésa sensación había vuelto.

Alguien lo estaba mirando fijo; prácticamente haciéndole agujeros en la cabeza con los ojos, pero no había nadie más en ése rincón del cuarto de baño.

Omi se arrimó a un lado de la inmensa bañera de madera, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-¿K-Kimiko? ¡No deberías mirar fijo a hombres desnudos! ¡Es muy rudo!- ofreció al espacio vacío.

El silencio lo saludó, no tanto roto sino quebrado por el sonido distante de una conversación.

Omi se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse.

-_Omi_…- respiró una voz en su oreja.

El pequeño monje se echó a sí mismo hacia le otro lado de la bañera, mirando a su alrededor ferozmente. Por lo que podía ver, todavía estaba solo.

-¿R-Raimundo?-

Ésa voz no había sonado como Raimundo. Sonaba muy, muy familiar, pero no como Raimundo.

-_Ooooooommiiiiiiii..._- la voz parecía venir pasando al pequeño monje temblando en la bañera.

-¿J-J-J-J-Jack S-S-Spicer?-

Fue entonces cuando fue tirado de los tobillos y arrastrado bajo el agua.

El Dragón Xiaolin del agua peleó con violencia contra la fuerza que lo mantenía abajo. Podía sentir, _sentir_ un par de manos en su pecho, manteniéndolo abajo. Podía sentir los dedos enterrándose en su pecho.

Pero cuando golpeó a su atacante, sus puños pasaron por nada más que agua. Omi se sofocó, intentando gritar sin ahogarse mientras el agua lo presionaba fuerte.

En retrospectiva, debió haber estado bajo el agua por alrededor de un minuto antes que la fuerza se retirara de repente.

Omi emergió del agua, abriendo la boca y llorando.

Alguien todavía lo estaba mirando fijo.

Ésta vez, era Raimundo,

-¿Omi?- el Dragón del viento llevaba una pila de toallas en sus brazos -¿Estás bien?-

El pequeño monje amarillo estalló en lágrimas, saliendo del agua para aferrarse con desesperación a su amigo y líder.

.-.

Kimiko estaba charlando con indiferencia con su amiga Keiko, hablando de amigos de vuelta en Japón y quién estaba saliendo con quién y problemas mundanos, seguros.

Todavía estaba charlando cuando Raimundo se apresuró por el patio, llevando un sollozante, lloroso Omi en sus brazos.

-¡Maestro Fung! ¡Maestro Fung! ¡Algo atacó a Omi!-

La chica japonesa se congeló por un minuto, con su boca muy abierta.

Entonces un sonido vino de su PDA.

"_All_ _together now! (¡Todos juntos ahora!)_

_Teenagers_ _scare the living shit out of me! (Los adolescentes asustan a la mierda viviente fuera de mí)_

_They_ _could care less as long as someone'll bleed (Podría importarles menos mientras alguien sangrara)_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose (Así que oscurece tus ropas o propón una pose violenta)_

_Maybe_ _they'll leave you alone, __**but**__**not me**_!" _(Quizás ellos te dejen solo, ¡__**pero yo no**_

Kimiko gritó y apagó su PDA con rapidez.

De nuevo, el reloj destelló antes de apagarse.

Eran las 7:32 p.m.

.-.

.-.

(1) Así decía en el original, aunque creo que quería decir "toallas de lino"

**Zaeta** **Ketchum**: De nada, chica y gracias a vos Por leer y comentar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sani**: si lo anterior te dio escalofríos, ¿qué os habrá pasado con esto? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**L'AruKu-SPiCeR008**: es uno por semana, o se acaban demasiado rápido y me acusan a mí. No puedo traducir si la autora no actualiza, así que vaya a echarle ánimos a ella para que actualice. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Maika-LunaRota**: de nada. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: pienso lo mismo. Y tuvo muchísima suerte de no caer en Ciudad Juárez, que ahí no duraba ni para contarlo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Heme aquí de nuevo, después de haber terminado mi año y con todo un mes de vacaciones por delante (viaje a la playa incluido) Aprobé casi todas las materias a las que me presenté, lo cual es bueno, por lo que voy a poder finalizar "Phantom" y "Akki", además de seguir con las traducciones. Intentaré traerles todo cada semana, pero no prometo nada.

Y hablando de vacaciones…

Me voy una semana a la playa, a un lugar que con suerte tienen electricidad, por lo que no voy a tener acceso a Internet, ni siquiera a una computadora. Por lo que, si puedo, les voy a traer otro capítulo de un fanfic traducido, pero no esperen más capítulos de mis fanfics propios: yo no elegí el lugar, lo hicieron mis padres.

De todos modos, ¡felices fiestas y felices vacaciones!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Cenizas a las cenizas

Raimundo yacía en su lado de la cámara dormitorio, sin dormir.

Los pasos habían vuelto.

Suaves, deliberados pasos de pies calzados en botas recorrían de arriba abajo el cuarto, sin atarse a cualquier persona física. Las tablas del piso crujían cuando tomaban el peso que no estaba allí, mientras la arena de las suelas de botas sucias cortaban la madera muy pulida.

Raimundo sabía que debería limpiarlo por la mañana.

Por alguna razón, su terror inicial por el encantamiento (1) lo había llevado hacia una clase de terror embotado. Rai había hecho llamadas telefónicas a su familia, y tomado algunos consejos de su madre, abuela, y tías.

Ahora un círculo de sal protectora rodeaba las cámaras dormitorio.

Encantos protectores, directos de un cura de Santeria, habían volado hasta el Templo vía Correo Aéreo.

Hubo un gimoteo desde la estera para dormir de Omi.

-Ssshhh- dijo Rai -Él (2) no puede entrar en el círculo-

-No puedo ver su sombra- susurró el pequeño monje.

Mientras los pasos recorrían arriba abajo por el largo de la habitación, la luna llena arrojó una sombra con cabello puntiagudo por las sábanas que separaban las cámaras para dormir. Cuando cruzó el fondo abierto, no había nadie allí.

Raimundo extendió su mano y alzó la manta entre su cámara y la de Omi. Instantáneamente, el pequeño monje amarillo salió disparado debajo de su manta y se acurrucó bajo la de Raimundo. El brasileño suspiró y acunó al asustado chico más cerca.

-Él no puede atraparnos. Sólo está intentando asustarnos- murmuró el joven líder.

Un gemido estrangulado desde su pecho.

Rai miró hacia abajo, esperando llamar la atención de Omi para consolarlo con más certeza. En vez de eso, vio una masa negra parada en la abertura de su recámara. Estaba fuera del anillo de sal, pero con el tamaño y forma correctos para ser ya-sabes-quién.

Entonces, abruptamente, desapareció.

.-.

Kimiko se apoyó contra un pilar en la cámara sobre la bóveda de los Shen-Gong-Wu. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer la guardia nocturna? Mas bien, ¿por qué había tenido que abrir su bocota y ofrecerse de voluntaria para demostrárselo a Rai y Omi?

Los wu habían empezado a desaparecer de la bóveda, y aparecían días después en lugares al azar alrededor del Templo. Rai y Omi culpaban al fantasma de Jack Spicer, lo que Kimiko se negó a creer. Era sólo un escalofriante asechador que seguía metiéndose en su PDA, no algún escalofriante chico muerto.

Y los pasos que hacían eco arriba abajo por los pasillos eran sólo… ¡Sólo el estado del templo! Después de los primeros mil años o algo así, las tablas del piso tendían a cambiar con el tiempo frío. Sí, eso sonaba plausible.

Así que, ¿por qué estaba tan absolutamente aterrada? No era Jack, incluso si los pasos fueran de pies con botas distintas, o el hecho que la única manera de mantener el Bastón del Mono en un lugar era pegarlo a la pared con cinta adhesiva.

¿Y qué si era Jack, de todos modos? ¡Sólo estaba molestando! No era como si pudiera lastimarla. Kimiko paró, con el aliento en el medio de su garganta.

Había un ruido de arañar.

Había un ruido de arañar desde dentro de la bóveda.

La Dragón de Fuego se paró despacio. Okay… sin estrés; probablemente era sólo un ratón o algo. Vamos a ignorar el hecho que con la bóveda sellada, ni siquiera había escaleras para descender por los primeros siete metros o algo así. Kimiko tragó con pesadez y se confortó en las bolas de fuego ardiendo alrededor de la habitación.

Ella era la Dragón del Fuego, después de todo; no era ninguna floja en el departamento de patear traseros sobrenaturales. No estaba asustada por ruidos en la oscuridad.

-See, no soy Jack. ¡No me asusta la oscuridad!- presumió Kimiko al mundo en general.

Detrás de ella, una de las bolas de fuego se apagó de repente.

La japonesa se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta. No había viento. No había agua goteando desde el techo. Un cuenco poco profundo lleno con aceite caliente acababa de decidir espontáneamente dejar de arder. Sus hermanos alrededor del cuarto siguieron ardiendo. Kimiko tragó con esfuerzo.

-Debe ser… mal aceite-

El ruido de arañar sonó dentro de la bóveda de nuevo.

-¡Es sólo un ratón!- insistió Kimiko. La suave raspadura de piedra contra piedra resonó en sus oídos.

-Un ratón que puede… abrir los cajones en la cámara de los Shen-Gong-Wu-

Dos esferas de fuego más empezaron a iluminar menos.

Kimiko gritó cuando una súbita cacofonía sonó desde el interior de la bóveda. Sonaba como si alguien hubiera agarrado una caja llena de ollas y cacerolas y la hubiera tirado por los escalones de piedra. Con el corazón en la garganta, la Dragón de Fuego se volvió hacia la entrada. No había manera de ignorarlo; tenía que ver qué había sido eso. Las dos bolas de fuego bajas dejaron de arder. Las dos restantes estaban teniendo problemas y a Kimiko se le ocurrió que se estaba haciendo muy oscuro en la cámara. La bóveda, al menos, tenía antorchas.

La guerrera Xiaolin abrió la bóveda y se arrastró por los escalones, con el corazón en la garganta. Apenas pasando al punto donde los escalones se volvían fijos, Kimiko encontró el Puño de Tebigong yaciendo en los escalones.

Se debe haber caído.

Sí, caído; sacando el hecho que el cajón para el Puño estaba más abajo en la bóveda. Tratando de ignorar que sus instintos le estaban gritando que corriera muy, muy lejos, Kimiko continuó bajando los escalones, encontrando más Shen-Gong-Wu tirados, como si hubieran sido arrojados por un niño temperamental.

El chisporroteo de la esforzada flama llegó a los oídos de Kimiko y miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver la cámara sobre la bóveda volverse negra cuando la última bola de fuego murió. Fluyó agua helada por las entrañas de la chica cuando la oscuridad la presionó, sofocándola de alguna manera. Las antorchas en la bóveda todavía ardían.

Todo estaba bien.

Kimiko simplemente volvería a poner los wu en su lugar, y entonces iría por el Maestro Fung y le explicaría con calma que los intrusos debían estar cavando un túnel de alguna manera.

La japonesa se enderezó al recuperar la Estrella de Hanabi y gritó cuando se encontró a sí misma mirando una cara pálida como la muerte, con un gran par de lentes sobre ella.

Kimiko se dio vuelta, empezando a correr por los escalones. El wu de sus manos resonó por los escalones de piedra mientras ella se esforzaba en alejarse. Y paró cuando se dio cuenta que lo que había visto era el Caso de Jong con los Lentes de Cristal debajo.

Kimiko casi sollozó en alivio.

Hombre, ¡se sintió estúpida! Pero al menos…

La antorcha más alta en la bóveda dejó de arder. La que estaba debajo chisporroteó cuando la antorcha más baja se apagó como si hubiera sido inhalada.

-N-no… - sollozó Kimiko. Sin atender sus súplicas, la siguiente antorcha más alta se apagó cuando la más baja empezó a chisporrotear.

-No. ¡No, no, no!-

Se estaban apagando con más rapidez ahora, la oscuridad se apresuraba como si no pudiera esperar para rodearla con sus viscosos brazos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude!- gritó Kimiko, con todo orgullo ido. Gritó de nuevo cuando la última antorcha se apagó. La negrura estaba a su alrededor, consumiéndolo todo. No podía ver, no podía oír, ¡no podía respirar en la oscuridad!

-¡W-wudai Marte Fuego!- en su terror, el chi de Kimiko se deslizó y salió de su control.

-¡Wudai Marte Fuego!- ésta vez, se las arregló para concentrarse lo suficiente para una flama pequeña, no más grande que una vela. Todavía daba luz y cortaba la oscuridad. A Kimiko ni siquiera le importaba cuando tocó la "cara" blanca y pálida, y los lentes amarillos del Casco de Jong y los Lentes de cristal.

……¿no habían estado bajo ella antes?

Cada ápice de ella gritó en negación, pero Kimiko sintió su cabeza volverse y mirar hacia los lentes pálidos, lisos y sin facetas cerca de ella.

Antes que siquiera pudiera pensar en reaccionar, el "Casco de Jong" se cayó y apagó su flama.

Kimiko gritó cómo un caballo herido. Gritó mientras era arrastrada por su instinto y sentía el piso desaparecer bajo sus pies. Gritó cuando su cuerpo cayó en el vació entre los escalones y la pared. Siguió gritando hasta el momento en que su cabeza se estrelló contra el fondo de la bóveda, quebrando su cráneo tan pulcramente como la Escala de Mosaico meses atrás.

Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragón Xiaolin de Fuego, murió.

En el súbito silencio que llenó la bóveda, las antorchas empezaron a arder de nuevo.

Justo antes que el fuego alcanzara lo último de las sombras del muro de las escaleras, una oscura figura pudo ser vista mirando abajo, hacia el cuerpo.

Justo antes que voces preocupadas empezaran a llamar a la Dragón muerta, una oreja muy sensitiva podría haber captado un susurro de:

-…perdedora…-

El precioso PDA de Kimiko yacía en piezas, con la pantalla de LCD oscureciéndose cuando la electricidad murió. Unos pocos números se encendieron en la pantalla. Podrían haber sido un siete y un dos.

El micrófono siseó brevemente y unas pocas palabras definibles tartamudearon.

-…scentes asustan…alguien sangrara…-

Entonces la piscina de sangre que se extendía desde el cuerpo de Kimiko ahogó el esforzado dispositivo electrónico.

.-.

.-.

(1) Aquí se refiere a "casas encantadas"

(2) Hete aquí una expresión imposible de traducir sin perder algo de su significado. En el original decía "He cant", refiriéndose a una persona, por lo que da a entender que considera que aún es Jack. Si lo considerara un fantasma, Rai hubiera dicho "It cant", ya que un fantasma no es una persona, sino una cosa, por lo que aún sigue con cargo de conciencia.

**Sani**: ¿y con este cómo te fue? Creo que este fue más terrorífico que el anterior, me parece. Lo que más me preocupa es lo que le va a pasar a Raimundo, que es mi favorito. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**L'AruKu-SPiCeR008**: así es el fanfic que Red Lioness escribió, y yo no puedo cambiarlo por el compromiso de traductora. Jack se ha vuelto más violento ahora, y yo diría que con más rabia y con la cabeza más fría. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: ¿Dr. Mortis? Mi mamá las leía cuando era chica y después tenía miedo de ir al baño. ¿Cómo las conociste? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Hiwatari**: Es cierto, la cosa se puso fea. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Como dije antes, capítulos cortos y fáciles de traducir. Lamento la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones y resultó que teníamos un cyber a dos cuadras de nuestro hotel. Mis padres me han timado a sabiendas, por lo que ésta vez no fue mi culpa del todo. A partir de ahora empiezo de nuevo con los capítulos semanales, así que vuelvo a las andadas.

Y hete aquí un problema. Como saben, traduzco siempre y cuando haya capítulos para traducir, pero el próximo capítulo (sexto) es el último publicado del fanfic. Por lo que acudo a toda lectora que quiera seguir leyéndolo en español, para que anime a Red Lioness a actualizar. Si ella no actualiza, no podré traerles nuevos capítulos por razones obvias. Así que échenle ánimos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Polvo al polvo

De vuelta en casa, en las polvorientas llanuras de Texas, las cosas eras muy diferentes. Clay Bailey acercó con cuidado el camión de su padre al andén de carga de la cooperativa local.

-Una tonelada del regular, doscientas libras (1) de alimento dulce, cien de alimento para perro y cincuenta libras de alimento de pollo, ¿correcto, Clay?- preguntó el hombre en el puesto.

Clay inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

-Es correcto, Sr. Pecos-

La voz del joven hombre era suave y dominante, pero cortés como siempre. Había regresado de China como un hombre diferente.

-Bien, cargaré el alimento para el ganado y los caballos, ve adentro y toma tu alimento para perros y pollos-

-Sí, señor, Sr. Pecos-

El rubio se volvió y entró en la oficina de la cooperativa para juntar su pequeño alimento. El Sr. Pecos suspiró, moviendo su cabeza. Algo le había pasado a ése muchacho; algo malo.

Clay se agachó y entró en el edificio. Como toda cooperativa en el medio de Estados Unidos, era parte tienda de comestibles, parte ferretería y parte centro comunitario. Cinco hombres jóvenes de su edad estaban junto al tablón de anuncios, supuestamente buscando trabajos de medio tiempo, pero en realidad sólo paseando y hablando.

Tres hombres mayores estaban mirando un catálogo de equipamiento de granja y opinando sobre los productos ofrecidos. Dos señoras estaban eligiendo entre cabestros y cuerdas de nylon y un perro que roncaba haciendo mucho ruido arriba de una pila de bolsas de comida para gatos.

-Bueno, ¡si no es otro que Clay Bailey! Nuestro Walker, Texas Ranger en persona- anunció una voz.

Clay se volvió hacia el tablón de anuncios. Los muchachos del tablón de anuncios eran todos chicos con los que había ido a la escuela. Abrió su boca para formar un saludo cuando Johnny Betty Pecos salió de la habitación trasera con cincuenta libras de alimento para pollo echados sobre un hombro.

Como los otros chicos, Clay había crecido con Jhonny Betty. Había notado su existencia en segundo grado, cuando fueron acomodados en la categoría "terminalmente fácil de llevar". La familia de ella atendía la cooperativa, así que Clay la había visto en la escuela, en viajes para conseguir alimento, ella había trabajado en transportes de heno, en viajes de ganado, y cada otoño la comida local (2) se hacía en la cooperativa.

Siempre era moderada, fácil de llevar, divertida, y alegre. La única vez que Clay había visto llorar a Johnny Betty fue cuando él se había ido a China.

Ambos tenían catorce cuando Clay se fue a China y él recordaba su vieja amiga de escuela mientras crecía en la fase alta y torpe, cuando ella era toda codos y rodillas como una potranca (3) recién nacida.

Había habido algunos cambios desde que se había ido.

Johnny Betty todavía era alta, pero ahora los adjetivos descriptivos secundarios que saltaban a la vista eran "larga", "delgada" y "curvilínea". Clay no podía decir que ella no tenía un kilo de grasa, porque los tenía, pero estaban todos en los lugares correctos. Sus siempre presentes colitas (4) se habían ido, dejando su pelo largo hasta su cintura ir y volver a cada paso. Sus grandes ojos marrones eran tan cálidos e invitadores como una taza de chocolate derretido.

En vaqueros azules, botas color crema de vaquero y remera rosada con el logo de John Deere en el frente, ella era cada centímetro de los sueños de los chicos rurales.

-¡Clay Bailey! ¡Tal y como vivo y respiro! (4) – chilló, tirando el alimento para pollo.

La chica de pelo oscuro corrió y rodeo con sus brazos a Clay, o al menos tanto como pudo alcanzar.

-¡¿J-Johnny Betty?!- preguntó Clay, agitado. Después de un momento, abrazó a su vieja amiga –El Señor tenga misericordia, ¡eres más bonita que un cachorro moteado!-

-Escuché que habías vuelto de China, ¡pero no me has visitado ni una vez!-

-Sí, no estaba exactamente en humor para celebrar cuando volví- suspiró Clay, calmándose.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Johnny Betty.

-Sí, ¡Clay Bailey no ha dicho más que dos palabras a nadie desde que volvió!- disparó el portavoz original.

Clay pestañeó hacia el chico de pelo negro quien se había adelantado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey, hola Chad- empezó Clay –Yo-yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza-

El otro chico lo miró con intensidad, y entonces volvió su vista hacia Johnny Betty, quien le devolvió la mirada fría como el hielo.

-¿Estás seguro que sólo tenías cosas en tu cabeza?- preguntó Chad, ofensivo -¿Estás seguro que ahora no eres demasiado bueno para hablarnos, ahora que has estado alrededor del mundo?-

-Na, na, no es nada como eso- protestó Clay.

Chad miró con intensidad a Johnny Betty de nuevo.

-Porque tenemos suficiente gente que piensa que es demasiado buena para el resto de nosotros- dijo significativamente.

-¡Guarda una lengua civilizada en tu cabeza, Chad Wagner!- disparó Johnny Betty -¡Ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo porque eres un asno!-

Clay trató de meterse entre el par de pelo negro tan amablemente como fuera posible.

-Bueno, pelear no vale la pena - pronunció despacio.

-Oh, ¿pelear no vale la pena? ¡Creo que es por eso que estabas haciendo en china, Sr. Kung Fu Chuck Norris!- disparó Chad.

-Era Tai Chi. Y hay un montón de cosas que no valen la pena- dijo Clay con tristeza.

Chad empujó al muchacho mayor con brusquedad.

Clay tropezó un paso atrás, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para desquitarse.

-Chad, en serio, hijo; pelear no vale la pena-

-Maldición, Wagner, no me hagas romperte una fusta (6) - chilló Johnny Betty.

Chad empujó a Clay, haciéndolo retroceder otro paso.

-¡Vamos, Bailey, veamos tu kung fu!-

-No pelearé contigo, Chad- dijo el rubio con tristeza, con los brazos descansando a sus lados.

Los otros muchachos en la tienda estaban empezando a desperdigarse, lanzando palabras de estímulo o insulto o ambos a los muchachos.

Sin advertencia, Chad arremetió hacia delante y le dio un puñetazo a Clay en la boca tan fuerte como pudo. Clay ni siquiera se tambaleó, sólo suspiró y lamió su labio ahora sangrante.

Los ojos de Chad se abrieron un poco.

Se abrieron mucho más cuando Johnny Betty le descargó un látigo de carruaje en la espalda. Mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante, ella lo hizo de nuevo, dejando una marca en su pecho y estómago que lo dejó aullando.

-¡Si sólo vas a empezar problemas, entonces _deberías irte_, Chad Wagner!- anunció JB, dándole al matón unos buenos latigazos, a la vieja usanza.

Los camaradas de Chad estallaron en risas cuando su líder fue perseguido por una chica linda con un látigo de carro hasta que estuvo fuera de la tienda

Después que Chad se retirara de la puerta, algunos le dieron una mirada calculadora a Clay, pero como el rubio se echó al hombro ciento cincuenta libras de alimento para animales al hombro como si nada, volvieron a revisar sus cálculos.

Clay se dirigió hacia su camión, determinado a no encontrarse con los ojos de nadie más.

En el estacionamiento, Johnny Betty se tomó un descanso de perseguir al desafortunado Chad para volver a su propia pickup. Le echó una mirada a los ojos hacia debajo de Clay y decidió que podía pegarle después a Wagner.

JB trotó de nuevo al lado de Clay.

-¿Por qué no golpeaste a Chad? ¡Se lo merecía por completo!- protestó Johnny Betty.

Clay se limpió la sangre de su labio manchado y dejó las bolsas de alimento en la parte trasera de la pickup.

-Pelear no valía la pena- dijo el rubio, abriendo la puerta de su camión y deslizándose adentro.

-¿Qué pasó en China?- preguntó la chica de pelo oscuro.

Clay paró, mirando fijo en la distancia.

-Yo… yo no soy el hombre que pensé que era- dijo Clay –Hice… algo terrible-

La amiga de la infancia del cowboy lo miró por un minuto, con la cabeza echada a un lado. Conocía bien a Clay; había estado enamorada de él desde segundo grado, cuando era el único en la clase que se atrevía a comerse sus galletas de jalea.

-Clay, si hiciste algo malo, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito-

-Aún lo hice-

-¿Es por eso por lo que no te has defendido allí? ¿Por qué piensas que te merecías ser castigado?- preguntó.

Clay no respondió, sólo encendió el camión.

JB suspiró, poniendo un pie en la escalera e impulsándose lo suficiente para apoyarse en la ventanilla del camión y besar a Clay en la mejilla.

-Sólo porque hiciste una cosa terrible no te hace automáticamente un hombre terrible- dijo –Ten cuidado manejando a casa-

Clay Bailey vio cono ojos bien abiertos como la muchacha volvía al edificio de la cooperativa. Un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas mientras empezaba le largo camino de vuelta al rancho Bailey.

Por un largo rato, mantuvo su mente en blanco con cautela, sólo comprometiendo su cerebro lo suficiente para manejar con seguridad.

Alrededor de los treinta y dos kilómetros de manejar, finalmente se permitió sonreír. Johnny Betty lo había besado. Seguro, fue en la mejilla, ¡pero un beso era un beso! ¿Debería sentirse bien? Después de todo, Jack Spicer nunca sabría lo que era ser besado por una chica. Nunca tendría que ser empujado pro matones de nuevo, tampoco. Pero… ¿Clay debía permitirse sentirse bien? ¿Especialmente tan pronto después de haber matado a un hombre?

JB no creía que debiera ser castigado de forma tan severa. Y quizás establecerse fuera de la guerra Xiaolin/Heylin era suficiente. Quizás solo vivir como un hombre pacífico era suficiente. Quizás…

En el opresivo calor de Texas, Clay se sintió muy frío de repente.

La mente nublada, terriblemente fría. El mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre el ojo derecho de Clay se elevó en la brisa de la ventana abierta y el vaquero captó un destello de rojo, blanco, y negro en el asiento del pasajero.

Ignorando el frío, Clay empezó a sudar en abundancia. Su pelo cayó sobre su ojo de nuevo y el formado Dragón de Tierra realmente, _realmente_ deseó un corte de pelo cuando volviera a casa.

Despacio, con el corazón martillándole en su pecho, Clay giró la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Jack Spicer estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

No lucía como el molesto joven que se mostraba en dosis regulares por el Templo para molestar y/o robar la bóveda. Su pelo carmesí colgaba flácido sobre sus ojos, ignorando por completo la brisa que pasaba por la cabina de la pickup. Líneas de sangre todavía corrían por su boca y nariz, sin gotear, pero manchando la piel blanca como la nieve en manchas casi negras. Los lentes de Jack colgaban alrededor de su cuello; Clay pudo ver dónde Omi les había puesto una correa nueva.

-Hola, Jack- dijo Clay, con su voz temblando un poco –Reconozco que has venido para consumar tu venganza-

La cabeza de Jack se movió un poco, inclinándose hacia Clay como si estuviera escuchando desde muy lejos. Todavía no miraba al vaquero.

-No puedo decir que te culpo. Eras muy joven; tenías tu vida entera por delante y yo te la arrebaté. No merezco vivir una vida pacífica en un lugar que amo, con chicas bonitas besándome en la mejilla. No importa que no haya intentado lastimarte. No importa que me enferme cada minuto de cada día- Clay sonaba mucho más calmado de lo que se sentía –Así que, si estás aquí para matarme o robar mi alma y quedarte con mi cuerpo, todo lo que puedo decir es que por favor seas bueno con Johnny Betty. Sé que le gusto-

La cabeza de Jack se movió un poco y por primera vez, Clay pudo ver sus ojos. Miraron a Clay con cuidado, pero todavía no se movía ni hablaba.

-Sé que no hace una diferencia, pero realmente lo siento. Nunca quise causarte ningún daño-

Jack simplemente continuó mirando al tejano. Después de un largo momento, el fantasma de Jack Spicer inclinó su cabeza a través del parabrisas, en una mirada que decía: _deberías_ querer mirar hacia dónde vas.

Clay se giró para mirar el camino justo a tiempo para ver la parrilla de un semi tractor llenando su campo de visión. Bailey abrió la boca, dirigiendo las ruedas con rapidez hacia la derecha. La pesada bodega del camión se tambaleó con pereza en su propio camino. El parachoques del semi alcanzó el final de la cola del camión, girando el lado del conductor de nuevo en el camino del tractor. El alimento de ganado se esparció por la ruta, mezclándose con vidrios rotos del parabrisas roto.

Un SUV (6) se desvió de repente para esquivar el repentino frenazo de la pickup. Los dos vehículos rodaron fuera del camino en una enredada masa de metal, vidrio y humanidad sin esperanza.

El conductor de la semi logró frenar su dañado vehículo y corrió hacia los dos vehículos más pequeños.

-¡Hey! ¡Heeeeeyyy! ¡¿Están todos bien?!- llamó.

El conductor de la SUV estaba tratando de zafarse de su airbag. El pasajero estaba haciendo lo mismo. Desde el asiento trasero, el camionero pudo oír el chillido de "me asustó como la mierda" (8) de un niño pequeño

El conductor del viejo camión pickup no tenía un airbag.

El joven rubio se había caído bajo la rueda del conductor. Había sangre esparcida en el parachoques y, mientras el conductor profesional miraba, empezó a gotear sangre desde el fondo de la puerta del camión. La radio saltó entre las estaciones por unos segundos, con una canción volviéndose audible.

"…_troubled and hurt… (…en problemas y lastimado…)_

…_under your… (…debajo de tu…)_

_Will_ _make them pay for the things that they did._' _(les haremos pagar por lo que hicieron)_

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Hijo?! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!- cuando no hubo respuesta, el camionero sacó el teléfono celular de su cinturón y marcó con prisa el 911. Mientras esperaba que lo atendieran, se asomó por los restos destrozados del asiento del pasajero.

-¿Adónde fue el otro?-

-911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?- preguntó una educada voz.

-Sí, ¡aquí ha habido un mal accidente en Highway 183! ¡Tiene que enviar una ambulancia! ¡Creo que le chico está muerto!-

La operadora tomó nota de la hora de la llamada.

Eran las 7:32 p.m.

.-.

.-.

(1) Esta vez lo puse como en el original, porque de otra forma sería muy confuso. Una libra equivale a 453,59 gramos.

(2) Me fue imposible traducirlo literalmente, ya que decía "the local bonfire/cookout", que sería algo así como "la hoguera/cocina fuera local", y sé que suena horrible.

(3) Se refiere a un potrillo recién nacido.

(4) También llamadas coletas.

(5) Fue lo más aproximado que pude traducir.

(6) Fusta es un látigo de cuero plano, de menos de medio metro de largo (sin contar la empuñadura), que se usa para los caballos.

(7) Sigla en inglés, desconozco su significado así que quedó como lo leyeron.

(8) Como supondrán, literalmente no tenía significado, así que lo aproximé lo mejor que pude.

**Sani**: y es que cada vez se pone más y más terrorífico. Yo también estoy pensando qué le hará a Rai, quien es el que más me gusta de los cuatro monjes, y más después de traducir este capítulo. También quiero que Red Lioness actualice, por lo que mientras más comentarios le dejemos en su fanfic original (publicado en este mismo sitio) más posibilidades tendremos que lo continúe. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**L'AruKu-SPiCeR008**: de seguro no sos la única, en especial porque a veces traduzco de noche. No sé si se lo merecía, lo que sí sé es que Kimiko se arrepintió de sus palabras. Si mueres, podrás ir a "incentivar" a Red Lioness a que actualice. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: olas, y yo pensando que aquí no había muchas mayores de 18… Y ya van varias personas de muchos más años que siguen mis fanfics (no sólo traducidos, y no sólo de esta serie) Concuerdo que Kimiko actuó muy mal, ¿pero qué sería de este fanfic sin ella?. Alguien tenía que cometer un error estúpido, y resultó ser Kimiko.

**Hiwatari**: la ecuación es la siguiente: Actualizaciones de la autora (más) comentarios que indican que les interesaría seguir leyéndolo traducido (igual) más actualizaciones. Este no es el final, sino más bien le principio, porque todavía faltan dos monjes. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Este capítulo requirió más explicaciones y fe un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero lo traduje y corregí mas rápido que a los otros (y hasta a mí me sorprendió). El pequeño detalle es que, hasta el día de la fecha, Red Lioness no ha actualizado, por lo que ya saben la rutina; no más actualizaciones hasta que la autora lo haga primero.

Así que nos veremos cuando ella lo disponga…

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Temor a no ahogarse

Raimundo no estaba seguro del todo sobre cómo podía mantenerse entero mientras esperaba que alguien levantara el teléfono. Todavía no podía hacer entrar en su cabeza que Kimiko estaba muerta.

¿Cómo podía estar muerta?

Lo único que todos sabían era que habían oído un grito, y habían ido a la bóveda para encontrar a Kimiko en el fondo, evidentemente muerta por una larga caída. Parte de Raimundo seguía insistiendo que no era cierto: la Dragón de Fuego había vivido entre batallas mortales los últimos tres años con nada más que heridas menores, ¿sólo para morir cayéndose por las escaleras?

Otra parte de Rai sugería que debía haber tenido ayuda para caerse.

-Residencia Bailey- suspiró una voz en la otra punta de la línea.

-Oh, um, hola… Jessie, ¿verdad? Probablemente no me recuerdes. Soy Raimundo del Templo Xiaolin. Eres la hermana menor de Clay, ¿verdad?-

Hubo una larga pausa. Por un momento Raimundo pensó que tenía el número equivocado, pero la triste voz de la chica volvió.

-Sí. Sí, es Jessie- empezó, acentuando la oración con un sorbido (1).

-¿Puedo hablar con Clay?-

-No-

-Uh, es algo importante- intentó Rai –Es sobre Kimiko-

-No puedes hablar con Clay porque él no está aquí- dijo Jessie, densa.

Algo acerca de cómo hablaba la chica parecía forzado. Definitivamente había algo mal.

-¿Cuándo estará en casa?-

-¡No lo sé!- dijo la chica de repente, con lágrimas rompiendo la fachada que se había puesto -¡Hubo un accidente! Yo-yo estaba montando mi moto hacia el pueblo cuando vi las ambulancias… ¡Estaba tan malherido que habían llamado un helicóptero! ¡Rodé con ellos hasta el hospital en Abilene! ¡Su corazón se detuvo dos veces en el camino!-

La cara de Raimundo estaba quieta por el golpe.

-L-los doctores lo mantienen estable ahora, pero no se ha levantado todavía. Dijeron… ¡dijeron que puede que no despierte nunca y-y-y si lo hace, estará en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida!-

La mandíbula de Raimundo se quedó colgando. Después de un rato, logró concentrarse lo suficiente para hablar.

-Kim-Kimiko está muerta-

-¡¿Q-qué?!- preguntó Jessie, sorbiendo.

-Kimiko murió anoche- empezó Rai con cuidado –Se cayó por las escaleras. ¿Q-qué le pasó a Clay?-

-Estuvo en un accidente de auto- repitió Jessie –Uno de los otros conductores dijo que estaba en el lado equivocado del camino-

-¿Por qué manejaría él en el lado equivocado del camino?-

-No lo sé- murmuró Jessie.

-Alguien- Rai se quebró, sin creer que estaba por hacer esta pregunta -¿Alguien vio si había alguna persona con él?-

La larga, larga pausa del otro lado del teléfono le dio la respuesta.

-El conductor de la semi dijo que vio a un chico pelirrojo en el asiento del pasajero- empezó Jessie –Pero no había nadie allí-

Raimundo se tomó una larga, larga pausa.

-¿Raimundo?-

-Sí. Sí, te oí- suspiró Raimundo, quedo –Si-Cuando Clay se levante, ¿le dirás sobre Kimiko?-

-Bien- dijo Jessie.

Raimundo no recordaba si había dicho adiós. No recordaba si Jessie había dicho adiós. Sólo recordaba haber colocado el teléfono en la horquilla con un audible "clic".

Raimundo se quedó en la oficina del Maestro Fung por un largo, largo rato. Sus manos continuaron apretando el auricular el teléfono inalámbrico –un modelo que era casi viejo para sus estándares, incluso si sólo tenía quince años-

Su mente jugó con toda la información que sabía acerca de los extraños fenómenos que habían ocurrido desde la muerte de Spicer.

Recordó, en especial, el grito de mofa de Kimiko –invitado a Jack a hacer lo peor-

-Ése tiene que ser- dijo despacio- Tiene que ser-

Forzando a sus dedos a desasir el teléfono, Raimundo se levantó y fue en busca de Omi.

Tenían que prepararse.

Jack había terminado con Clay.

Ahora todos los que quedaban eran él y Omi.

Raimundo no pudo evitar el salvaje escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de esto, incluso en ése momento, un chico muerto probablemente estaba mirándolo con malicia en sus ojos fantasmales.

.-.

A pesar de la búsqueda del dragón del Viento, Omi no podía ser encontrado en el templo. No podía ser encontrado porque él no estaba allí.

Omi no tenía barreras mentales contra las creencias en lo sobrenatural; había crecido con las historias de magia y lo bueno y lo malo. Los fantasmas no eran un gran salto lógico para él.

Él _sabía_ que Jack Spicer había vuelto de la tumba en busca de venganza. Sabía que el instante que Kimiko lo había invitado había causado todo el desastre. Ahora tenía que buscar ayuda de la única persona que Jack Spicer respetaba por sobre cualquier otra.

Si alguien podía convencer al chico muerto de cesar sus ataques, era Chase Young.

El monje de piel amarilla subió hasta el borde de la plataforma que llevaba al castillo de Chase. Las antorchas ardían alegremente en los bordes de la plataforma, llevándose el fresco del aire, y Omi se sacó el polvo y empezó a ir hacia la entrada.

Mientras se acercaba, su espíritu se elevó. Por supuesto que Chase Young podría parar esto; el señor dragón detestaba a Jack Spicer y siempre encontraba la manera de molestar al joven albino.

Omi se detuvo.

Las flamas en una de las antorchas se abrieron y doblaron de repente, como si fueran hojas de hierba hechas a un lado por una inadvertida mano.

El Dragón de Agua se congeló, sintiendo que un frío lo agarraba hasta los huesos.

Entonces, contra toda expectativa, no pasó nada.

Omi todavía estaba amargamente frío, pero se apuró hacia delante, hacia la cálida invitación a la guarida de Chase Young.

El pequeño rondó, el suave y dulce con ése atormentante olor a bondad y amabilidad, y una línea de delgados músculos que, indudablemente, favorecían el sabor de la carne apenas entró en su hogar. Guerreros –antiguos, orgullosos, fuertes- se arremolinaron en un círculo de caza alrededor del joven monje.

No atacarían; no todavía. Estaban bajo órdenes de su maestro de dejar pasar al pequeño sin ser molestado.

Pero su aroma los fastidiaba, y los hacía rugir en hambre viciosa.

Omi se irguió hasta su máxima, y nada imponente, altura.

-Estoy aquí para ver a Chase Young- anunció con orgullo –Deseo hablar con él-

El dragón de Agua intentó luchar contra la urgencia de temblar y frotarse los brazos. Todavía tenía frío; mucho frío, incluso estando allí adentro.

Sobre él, a su alrededor, había una onda de oscuridad; un mufle sin sonido; un resoplido suave, plegado sobre sí mismo.

Omi giró, mirando detrás, pero no vio nada.

Pero los gatos guerreros vieron algo.

No podían atacar al pequeño monje.

Jack Spicer, por otro lado, estaba de forma más definitiva en su lista de blancos.

Un tigre –gran y poderoso macho, y muy hambriento- fue el primero en saltar hacia la sonriente, burlona y pelirroja aparición.

Un rugido que quebraba huesos llenó el aire cuando el gran gato se agachó, garras extendidas, colmillos desnudos listos para morder.

Omi sintió más que oyó la carga, y se agachó rápido para evitar al colorido gato.

-¡¿Por qué me atacas?!- demandó –Quiero decir, ¡no me ataques!-

Sobre su hombro, como si el interlocutor estuviera agachado para susurrarle en la oreja, una voz mortalmente fría susurró:

-Aquí, gatito, gatito-

Omi llevó su cabeza hacia el lugar de origen del sonido, dejando una abertura.

Un ágil jaguar fue el siguiente.

Su salto a través del espectro de piel blanca lo envió a estrellarse contra Omi, aplastando al pequeño monje con su peso.

La flexión y extensión de sus garras fue automático, y dejó cuatro heridas abiertas en el amarillo pecho.

Omi gritó de dolor, estrellándose sin gracia en el piso.

Una risa, fácilmente discernible y burlona, hizo coro en el aire. Aplastado en el piso, hecho un ovillo sobre sus heridas en el pecho, Omi vio de reojo dos largas piernas enfundadas en jeans negros, como si su dueño estuviera sentado justo sobre sus hombros.

Un león se agachó hacia delante, rugiendo con majestuosidad incluso cuando golpeó con una pata. La pata atravesó al fantasma, y cuando el león retrocedió, sorprendido, sus garras agarraron una gran redonda cabeza y tiraron.

Otro grito surgió de la garganta de Omi mientras el león laceraba su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que los gatos lo harían pedazos. El Dragón de agua se obligó a levantarse en sus rodillas y manos y empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Sus manos se resbalaron en el torrente de sangre que manaba de su cabeza.

-Ooooooomiiiiiiiii- respiró Jack, con el origen del sonido girando alrededor de la cabeza del monje herido.

-N-no- susurró Omi, sintiendo la cabeza ligera.

La aparición no era importante ahora en la conciencia de los gatos guerreros.

El aroma de dolor/terror/sangre sí lo era.

Especialmente la sangre.

Temblando, gruñendo, los gatos se fueron arromando más y más cerca de Omi. Asechando al pequeño monje; asidos en lo profundo por los instintos de una mente simple que demandaba comida.

-¡No! ¡No, no puedo morir! Soy… demasiado magnífico- protestó con debilidad el pequeño monje, todavía arrastrándose hacia la entrada.

La descarnada risa sonó de nuevo, ésta vez con un toque de hilaridad verdadera en ella.

Los gatos corrieron hacia delante, cada uno determinado a conseguir un trozo de carne con olor a sangre.

Chillando a gritos por toda la habitación, quizás cinco segundos, Omi fue desgarrado cuando los leones y tigres y jaguares rivalizaron por los tiernos pedacitos de muslo graso, deliciosos menudillos, y cerebro salado.

Cuando Chase llegó al patio unos segundos después que la sangrienta fiesta hubiese empezado, se encontró a sí mismo mirando impactado lo que quedaba de Omi, rápidamente desapareciendo en los gaznates de sus guerreros.

Un traslúcido Jack Spicer estaba en las cercanías, mirando a los guerreros consumir a Omi.

Estaba cantando una canción bajo su fantasmal aliento.

-Teenagers scare the living shit outta me.

They could care less, as long as someone will bleed.

So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose.

Maybe they'll leave you alone-

El espectro, de repente, giró su cabeza hacia Chase Young

-¡But not me!-

Un reloj de doscientos años en una antesala cercana empezó a tocar la media hora. Siete y media de la tarde… pero ése reloj siempre atrasaba dos minutos.

En el instante siguiente, la sombra de Jack Spicer se había ido.

.-.

.-.

Como siempre, la autora actualiza y yo traduzco. Terrible y sangriento final tuvo Omi, diría que mucho más encarnizado que los otros dos, y ahora sólo queda Raimundo, mi favorito… Snif, pobre Rai, espero que pueda hacer algo antes que el fantasma de Jack lo asesine.

Feliz día a todas las mujeres (ocho de marzo), y feliz cumpleaños a mí (22 añitos el nueve del corriente mes) Aprobé las dos malditas materias en las dos mesas, así que ahora a disfrutar de los días de descanso que resté a mis vacaciones a principios de año (y valió la pena el sacrificio).

(1) En el original, sniff, por el sonido que se hace cuando se intenta no llorar.

**Jake-san**: elogios a Red Lioness, yo sólo traduzco lo mejor posible. Seguir, va a seguir, más si le echan ánimos, y se agradecen las felicitaciones. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sani**: pues creo que no, y no hay drama si la onda viene o va. Yo tampoco puedo creer lo que hizo Jack, y más con Omi, pero tampoco creí que Clay pudiera matar a nadie, y ya leíste. Jack es más que malvado; es maligno. También tiemblo al pensar en lo que podría hacerle a Raimundo, es mi favorito y no quiero que se muera… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y feliz día de la Mujer.

**Elena**: cierto, la experiencia pesa en esto del fanfic, aunque el talento no es una nadería. Si el anterior te dio pena, creo que este fue el más escalofriante. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y feliz día de la Mujer.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Descanza en paz

-Oh, Dios, ¡no!- gimió Raimundo cuando el señor guerrero apareció en el patio del Templo.

Chase Young evaluó con frialdad al Dragón del Viento, y tomó un pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos. Rai se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando vio las manchas de sangre en la ropa fina.

-Oh, no… - gimió.

Dentro de la envoltura del brocado, huesos sangrientos habían sido cuidadosamente recogidos junto con algunos restos de tela roja y negra. Todavía tenían marcas de dientes y garras de los gatos guerreros de Chase.

Chase Young bajó los restos reverencialmente frente a la entrada del Templo.

-No, no, no… ¡Omi!- se lamentó Rai, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas -¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?!-

Chase levantó una ceja ante el tono abrupto.

-El fantasma de Jack Spicer juró vengarse de ustedes, monjes, por matarlo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que debería haber interferido?-

-¡Te _GUSTABA_ Omi!- protestó Rai, arrodillándose por los patéticos restos de carne y huesos que habían sido su amigo hasta unas horas atrás -¡¿Por qué no lo salvaste?!-

Chase suspiró y miró los restos mortales que yacían a sus pies.

-Un desafío fue respondido. Con respecto al honor, no puedo interferir-

Un crudo sonido de puro dolor brotó de la garganta de Raimundo.

-¡Dos de mis amigos están muertos!- chilló -¡Y Clay está en coma!-

-Dos de mis estudiantes están muertos- retorno Chase –A pesar que nuestra relación era áspera, Jack Spicer todavía era mi aprendiz. Si fuera tú, joven monje, me guardaría mi pesar-

Rai pestañeó confundido cuando Chase Young se giró.

-Después de todo, todavía hay _un_ monje Xiaolin que Spicer no ha atacado-

Los ojos del monje brasileño se ensancharon mientras Chase dejaba escapar una risa malsana.

-¡Ten cuidado, Dragón del Viento!- dijo entre risitas.

Al instante siguiente, el señor Heylin se había ido.

.-.

La pira del funeral de Omi fue breve.

Los gatos guerreros no habían dejado mucho.

Después, Raimundo había estado tenso, estresado y saltando ante cada sombra y crujido en el piso.

No más ruidos de pasos atormentaban el dormitorio de Rai. Pequeños objetos dejaron de moverse por sí mismos a su alrededor. Figuras oscuras cesaron de colarse por su visión periférica. A pesar de todo eso, Raimundo sabía que no estaba solo.

Podía _sentir_ la presencia de Jack.

El fantasmal joven todavía estaba ahí, todavía mirando, todavía esperando.

Los únicos momentos cuando Rai tenía algún alivio de éste sentimiento era cuando dejaba el Templo para conseguir suministros. Después de unos pocos días, saltaba ante la oportunidad de hacer cualquier mandado estúpido sólo para poder liberarse del pesado, opresivo sentimiento.

Desafortunadamente, siempre tenía que volver.

Cerca de una semana después que Omi hubiese muerto, Dojo buscó furtivamente al Dragón Xiaolin restante.

-Um- empezó el dragón con elocuencia –Un Shen Gong Wu acaba de activarse. ¡Crees que estés de ánimos para esto?-

-¿Un Shen Gong Wu?- repitió Rai. De alguna manera, en los horrores del mes previo, había olvidado la existencia de los Shen Gong Wu. ¿Cuán completa mierda se sentiría buscarlo solo?

Miró a los lejos mientras luchaba con sus sentimientos.

Y vio a Jack de pie al final del pasillo.

Cuando Rai pestañeó, la aparición se había ido.

-Uh… ¡Sí! ¡Estoy de ánimos para buscar Shen Gong Wu! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Vamos a encontrarlo lejos de aquí!- declaró Raimundo con impropio apuro.

Sin esperar una explicación del Shen Gong Wu, el brasileño se encaramó al dragón y salieron disparados del jardín.

.-.

-Es llamado el Yelmo de Mercurio; es un Wu de teletransportación, como las Garras del Tigre Dorado. ¡Apenas te lo pones, piensas adónde quieres ir y estás ahí!- anunció Dojo.

-Genial- murmuró Raimundo sin sentirlo.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien?-

-No- respondió Rai.

-Bien, bastante justo- suspiró el dragón. Serpenteaba a través del cielo hacia el nuevo Wu.

-Todos mis amigos están muertos y hay un fantasma vengativo detrás de mí- elaboró Rai -¡¿Cómo es que _no_ estás bien?! ¡Todos están muertos!-

-Raimundo; he vivido por cinco mil años. He tenido más amigos humanos muertos de los que puedas imaginar-

El joven monje pestañeó confundido ante la declaración. Tenía perfecto sentido, por supuesto, pero era algo que nunca había pensado siquiera.

-Pero… siempre estabas acurrucándotele a Omi… - murmuró Rai con debilidad.

-Lo hice. También he abrazado al Maestro Fung todos los días de su vida. Nunca olvidaré el dulce aroma del perfume de Kimiko, o la cómoda calidez bajo el sombrero de Clay. De la misma manera que no olvidaré cómo Clay me hacía acordar a Jun Shan, quien vivió hace cuatrocientos años, y sospecho que es una reencarnación de ése otro monje. Los dragones viven un largo, largo tiempo, Raimundo. Somos viajeros por el tiempo. Siempre estuvimos, siempre estaremos-

Rai consideró eso.

-Algunas filosofías humanas dicen que una persona todavía vive mientras sea recordada. En ése sentido, aquéllos que son amados por los dragones viven para siempre en nuestros corazones. Podemos olvidarnos de algunas cositas, como dónde dejamos una espada mágica hace unos miles de años atrás, pero recordamos las cosas importantes; como cómo Ravi me trenzaba el pelo cuando pensaba que yo estaba dormido. O cómo Omi se chupaba el pulgar mientras dormía hasta que tuvo nueve años. Donde sea o cómo sea que _tú_ mueras, Raimundo, te recordaré también-

-Gracias- dijo Rai, quieto.

-No lo menciones. Aquí estamos- Dojo bajó en círculos para aterrizar cerca de una fundición de acero –El Yelmo de Mercurio está allí-

-Okay. Lo tomaré- Rai se deslizó bajándose de la espalda de Dojo y empezó a entrar a la fábrica. Entonces, se giró y abrazó la cabeza del dragón –Gracias. Gracias por todo-

Entonces el Dragón Xiaolin restante caminó hacia la fundición de acero para recuperar el Shen Gong Wu.

.-.

Cinco minutos de búsqueda después, Rai se dio cuenta que su breve indulto de ser acosado había terminado.

Ruidos de pasos hicieron eco por los corredores. Formas oscuras entre las sobras llamadas por el acero fundido. Metal sacudiéndose sin ninguna ayuda visible.

El estado de semi-calma que Raimundo había experimentado mientras montaba a Dojo se había ido por completo. Había hecho lo mejor que pudo para buscar el Wu perdido. Su inclinación natural fue buscar tierras altas. Poderes de viento aparte, había crecido en el trapecio; la alturas no eran un problema en absoluto para él. Cada vez que Marcello el Hombre Fuerte se había emborrachado y empezado con uno de sus alborotos, sus padres los habían enviado a él y a todos sus hermanos y hermanas a la cuerda del equilibrista a esperar que se le pasara. En la mente de Raimundo, altura equivalía a seguridad.

Probablemente fue por eso que se encontró en las pasarelas (1) sobre las tinas fundidoras de acero.

Cuando escuchó música, Raimundo casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco. Aferrándose con fuerza a la baranda, el monje Brasileño se forzó a sí mismo a mantener la calma lo suficiente para darse cuenta que venía de una radio secreta entre las cañerías para goce de los obreros del acero. Ciertamente _no_ estaba reproduciendo nada de _My__ Chemical Romance_.

Encontró el pequeño radio reloj arriba de una cañería de refrigeración y le dio una fría mirada.

Eran las 7:31 p.m.

Por alguna razón, esto le dio escalofríos hasta los huesos.

Rai tiró del enchufe del cable de extensión. En un instante, la música paró y el reloj se apagó.

Echando el cable abajo, Rai se dio por vencido en continuar su búsqueda.

Detrás de él, la radio se encendió de nuevo.

El monje Brasileño se dio la vuelta despacio.

La radio estaba reproduciendo de forma inocente música popular cuando al reloj proclamó las7:31 p.m., con el cable balanceándose en el suelo y libre.

Alguna parte de la mente del monje gritó en terror, pero Rai sacudió la cabeza.

-Pilas- gruñó –Sólo cambió a energía de pilas-

El miedo se transformó en enojo. Rai tomó la radio, la puso bocabajo y tiró de la puertita de las pilas.

Estaba vació.

Ojos verdes se abrieron.

Rai dio vuelta la radio.

El reloj cambió a 7:32 p.m.

La música popular variaba entre estática y enojada, música emo gótica bombeó a través de los pequeños altavoces.

"_'All together now!_

_Teenagers__ scare the livin' shit outta me!_

_They__ could care less as long as someone'll bleed!_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe__ they'll leave you alone,_

_But__ not me!'_"

Raimundo gritó y tiró lejos la radio. Rebotó en la pasarela, regando piezas de plástico barato, antes de finalmente descansar en el medio del piso de metal corrugado de la pasarela. Al momento siguiente, una sección de cincuenta pies de pasarela se desprendió tan limpiamente como si hubiese sido cortado por un par de tijeras gigantes.

El ruido hizo eco a través de la fábrica cuando la pasarela se estrelló a nivel del suelo, parte de ella cayendo en la tina de acero fundido debajo.

Rai se aferró a la baranda de nuevo.

Oh Dios… eso era… ¡Jack iba a matarlo ahora!

Botas rechinaron contra la pasarela de metal detrás de él. Raimundo se giró de nuevo. Había algo en el brillante metal; algo oscuro y brillante.

Una pisada de bota.

Una pisada de bota que parecía hecha con sangre.

Otro paso hizo eco en el metal y otra pisada de bota se llenó. Era extraño cómo funcionaba; como si las botas estuvieran llenas de sangre y cada paso forzara al fluido a cubrir la suela de sus botas.

Otro paso.

Y otro.

Raimundo volvió hacia atrás rápido, dándose cuenta que los pasos se acercaban rápido hacia él. Detrás suyo, la pasarela rota colgaba sobre el espacio vació, con la tina de acero fundido lista para engullir cualquier cosa que cayera en ella. Rai echó una intensa mirada a través del hoyo hacia el otro lado de la pasarela. Cincuenta pies; muy lejos para saltar, pero él podía volar.

¿No podría?

¿Podría usar sus poderes Wudai cuando estaba asustado más allá del límite? ¿Había intentado Kimiko llamar fuego para desvanecer la oscuridad? ¿Había pensado Clay en rodear su cuerpo con piedra para protegerse del aplastamiento? ¿Había intentado Omi llamar agua para alejar a los gatos?

Si lo había hecho, todos habían fallado.

Rai volvió al borde de la pasarela rota, con sus talones colgando encima del borde.

Los pasos continuaron su marcha implacable, hasta que hicieron una pausa a sólo centímetros de Rai.

Despacio, color y profundidad llenaron los pasos, hasta que la sobra de Jack Spicer se paró en las pisadas. Jack todavía estaba ensangrentado y la luz pasaba a través del agujero abierto en su pecho. Sus ojos antes luminosos estaban ahora embotados, muertos e inanimados.

-L-l-o siento- sollozó Raimundo -¡Lamento haber olvidado decirle a tu madre sobre la canción! ¡Lamento que fuéramos malos contigo! ¡Lamento que estás muerto!-

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas del brasileño.

-Lo siento- dijo en un ronco susurro.

Jack dio un paso hacia delante.

Rai gritó fuerte y una súbita calidez en sus piernas le hizo saber que se había orinado de puro terror. Incapaz de saltar, incapaz de retroceder, el Dragón del Viento cerró lo ojos con fuera y dio un paso _adelante_.

Hubo un momento de insufrible escalofrío hasta los huesos.

Un escalofrío que sintió directo hasta la médula; el frío de la muerte, el helado hoyo de la noche sin fin. Rai nunca podría olvidar ése frío, especialmente en la oscuridad de la noche años después, después de beber demasiado. A partir de ahora, en la mente de Raimundo Pedrosa, el infierno era un lugar frío.

El monje brasileño tropezó y cayó por la pasarela. Por un momento, se retorció en el acero corrugado antes de acordarse de abrir los ojos. Obligándose a ver hacia atrás, Rai miró al fantasma de Jack Spicer en terror.

Jack estaba de pie en el borde de la pasarela rota, con un pie semi-transparente detenido en el aire. El fantasma miró al aterrorizado muchacho por un momento, y sonrió con malicia. Sus hombros se movieron un poco y después de unos momentos, como si los circuitos no estuvieran del todo bien conectados, el sonido de una risa.

Jack Spicer se rió fuerte y, mucho después, desapareció.

.-.

-¿Dejó a Raimundo en paz?- preguntó Bao, con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos –P-pero si Jack Spicer mató a Kimiko y Omi, ¿por qué dejó vivos a Clay y a Raimundo?-

-Ah, pero verás, pequeña, _todos_ lo monjes tenían la oportunidad de vivir. Kimiko podría haber dejado la bóveda, Omi podría haberse quedado en el templo en vez de caminar literalmente en una guarida de leones. Clay y Raimundo estaban penitentes de verdad y lo demostraron. Jack aceptó sus disculpas- respondió el Maestro Yaoh.

-¡Clay terminó en coma! ¡Eso no es exactamente lo que yo llamó aceptar una disculpa!- insistió Mike.

-Clay salió de su coma ocho meses después. Permaneció en una silla de ruedas por cuatro años antes de refinar sus poderes elementales lo suficiente para poder usar su columna. Se casó con su amada de la escuela y su hija entrenó como Dragón antes que ustedes vinieran-

Yaoh hizo una pausa para tomar un trago del fuerte coñac que sostenía en una mano.

-Jack ha sido visto en el Templo muchas veces desde entonces, pero nunca se ha ofrecido a lastimar a nadie más. No creo que pudiera haber sido capaz de lastimar a los guerreros que lo mataron si no lo hubieran invitado. Así que la próxima vez que luchen contra Jin Spicer, recuerden qué le pasó al primo de su abuela. Si no lo hacen… **_¡algo así podría pasarles a ustedes!_**- Yaoh giró y echó su coñac en la fogata, causando que las llamas rugieran, elevándose casi hasta el techo.

El grito de los Dragones en entrenamiento hizo eco por el pacífico campo chino.

Dojo levantó la vista de su diario.

-Odio Halloween- murmuró a nadie en particular.

Yaoh se rió con perversidad.

Los jóvenes monjes estaban apretujados en una apretada bola, agarrándose unos a otros fuertemente. Mike pestañeó primero, y le dio una intensa miada a su profesor.

-¡Eso no fue _divertido_!- bramó.

-¡Sí, lo fue!- corrigió Yaoh, riéndose con disimulo.

-Creo que debo haberme mojado los pantalones- sollozó Bao, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Ah… no, Greta derramó su bebida en ti- corrigió Ali, señalando a la taza descartada.

-Ow, vamos ahora; Halloween no es Halloween sin un buen susto. Cuéntense sus propias historias ahora y no se queden levantados hasta tan tarde- murmuró Yaoh –Buenas noches, mis jóvenes Dragones-

El monje profesor pasó su dedo por el borde se su vaso de coñac y lamió el apéndice con apreciación antes de pasearse casualmente fuera del cuarto.

Con un agrio ceño en su rostro, Bao se levantó y limpió sus pantalones mojados.

-No es gracioso- se sumó.

-Bueno… quizás lo fue un poco- concedió Mike, sonriendo ampliamente con tristeza.

-Uh… - lloriqueó Ali.

Greta tenía sus brazos fuertemente agarrados al Dragón del Fuego y estaba empezando a sollozar. Los ojos del chico marroquí estaban muy abiertos y un caluroso sonrojo estaba ardiendo en sus mejillas.

-Só-sólo fue un cuento- ofreció.

Greta sollozó y movió su cabeza, enterrando su cara en la curvatura del cuello de Ali.

-¡Lo he _vizto_!- chilló.

-¿Qué? ¿Ver a quién?- preguntó Mike.

-¡Jack Zpicer! ¡Lo he _vizto_!-

-¡¿Qué?!- los ojos de Bao se abrieron de nuevo. Pantalones mojados olvidados, se dejó caer cerca de Greta y Ali -¡¿Has _visto_ a Jack Spicer?! ¿Dónde? ¡¿Cuándo?!-

-¡C-cuando llezhé por primera vez al Templo! ¡Eztaba vagabundeando, mirando las cozaz y estaban teniendo una fiezta en el comedor! Vi un chico con pelo rojo y piel blanca parado en la parte de afuera. ¡Quería que él entrara, pero no lo hizo! Miré a mi alrededor para ver zi alguien más eztaba alrededor, pero cuando volví a mirarlo, ¡se había ido!- chilló Greta.

-Lo he visto también- susurró Bao.

Los otros tres Dragones la miraron.

-El año pasado, cuando Mike y Ali estaban siendo malos conmigo, bajé a la piscina reflectante para descargarme. Estaba pateando los lirios de agua y caí adentro. No podía nadar. No podía gritar por ayuda. Sentí algo que tiraba de mí y vi un chico con piel blanca y pelo rojo mirándome. Cuando salí del agua, él se había ido-

Mike miró a su alrededor, hacia el vaso que Greta había derramado, pensativo.

-Hora de otra actividad de Halloween- anunció.

Quince minutos después, los cuatro Dragones estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor. El vaso vacío estaba bocabajo en el medio de la mesa, con un círculo de cartas blancas con cada letra del alfabeto rodeándola. En un lado del círculo, una carta tenía la palabra "Sí" interrumpiendo las cartas de letras, mientras que en el lado opuesto, la palabra "No" rompía la secuencia.

-Fácil fácil- anunció Mike –Cada uno pone un dedo en el vaso y hace preguntas. Si el fantasma de Jack Spicer _está_ por lo alrededores, nos deletreará sus respuestas-

-¡Ezto es una tabla Ouija!- anunció Greta, con horror en su voz.

¿Conoces una mejor manera de hablar con un chico muerto?- preguntó Mike.

La Dragona de la tierra sollozó. Bajo la mesa, buscó la mano de Ali en un desesperado intento de conectarse con alguien que estaba también contra ésta locura. Ali retrocedió y miró a su mano impactado. Retrocedió todavía más cuando Mike agarró su otra mano.

-Vamos; todos tienen que hacerlo- instruyó el joven británico.

-¡No quiero!- sollozó Greta.

-Para ser alemana, de seguro eres una cobarde- observó Mike, arrastrando la mano libre de Ali hasta tocar el vaso.

La boca de Greta cayó en ofendido horror cuando Bao tomó su mano y la forzó hasta el vaso.

-¡Ven! ¡Jack Spicer ha estado atrapado en este Templo por cien años! Si podemos liberar su espíritu, ¡piensa en cuán maravilloso sería!-

Cuando los cuatro Dragones estaban tocando el vaso, Mike se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien; aquí vamos. ¿Hay algún espíritu presente que quiera hablar con nosotros?-

Las sombras en las esquinas de la habitación aparecieron profundizarse, pero nada más cambió.

-Si quieres hablar con nosotros, por favor mueve el vaso- dijo Mike.

Por un momento, nada sucedió. Entonces, el vaso empezó a moverse de un lado a otro unos centímetros o algo así. Greta se crispó al instante en dolor. El vaso se levantó por un momento y se deslizó en un ancho y poderoso círculo por la mesa.

-¡Lo estás moviendo!- declaró Ali, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-No. ¿Es el fantasma de Jack Spicer?- preguntó Mike.

El vaso hizo unos círculos y llegó cerca de la carta "Sí".

-Wow. Um… ¿estás atrapado aquí?- preguntó Bao.

Otro círculo y el vaso descansó cerca de "No".

-Estás… ¿esperando algo?- preguntó Mike.

"Sí"

Bao contuvo el aliento, con sus ojos ensanchándose.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Te arrepientes de haber sido malo y no vas a irte hasta que hayas reparado todas las cosas malas que has hecho, ¿verdad?!-

El vaso se movió de lado a lado por un segundo, para luego deslizarse hasta la carta "A". Después de tocarla, se deslizó hacia "L".

"A-L-G-O A-S-Í"

-¿Algo así?-

-Uh… ok-ay. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para liberarte?- preguntó Mike.

"Sì"

-¿¡Y tu espíritu se liberará y serás libre!?- preguntó Bao con una sonrisa.

"Sí"

-¿Qué necesitamos para liberarte?- preguntó Mike.

"C-O-L-A D-E S-E-R-P-I-E-N-T-E E-S-P-E-J-O I-N-V-E-R-S-O-R"

.-.

.-.

RedLioness publicó este capítulo a fines de la semana pasada, pero como no llegaba a traducir el último capítulo de este fanfic, se los traigo ahora. Por supuesto, seguiré traduciendo más fanfics que merezcan ser leídos en castellano, y ya decidí cuál será el siguiente: "Let me be your reason", un fanfic de DarkAngel10003 (Darkangel10003. deviantart. com)

**kuchiki**** mabel**: seee, RedLioness escribe muy bien. Felicitaciones a ella, yo traduzco, ella escribe. Clay de verdad lo lamentaba, y es por eso que Jack lo "perdonó". Si Jack fuera así en la serie, sería el protagonista, y la serie sería muy distinta (y le quitaría protagonismo a Chase) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ghost**** Steve**: es por eso que esta fanfic es tan raro: Jack no había mostrado nunca ésa maldad. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nightcathybrid**: ¡muchacha! También me di cuenta que no le pusieron la canción, y Raimundo también. Con esto termina el fanfic (en teoría) y voy a traducir más en el futuro. ¿Minina? ¿Por qué? Ella no lo mató. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sani**: sep, en este fanfic Jack produce ése efecto. En este capítulo se aclaran muchas cosas, y quién te dice si vuelve con la ayuda de los nuevos monjes… Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: Nya para ti, chica. Concuerdo con lo de Omi y su orgullo, como dijo Yaoh. Como vez, Rai tomó otro camino, y mal no le fue. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Se refiere a las "vigas" que se usan en teatros y fábricas para caminar en grandes alturas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
